Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors
by jexi the hunter
Summary: After meeting up with the Straw Hat Crew, Luffy is suddenly hit with a dart that has destroyed his memories. So the heroes must enter his memories and save him. But are they prepared to deal with all the pirates he's faced over the years?
1. Two Years months later

We begin our story to see a familiar strawhat placed on top of a rock. Then a familiar pirate walks up to the rock and picks up the hat.

Luffy: Boy, two years already.

He then lifted the hat and placed it on his head.

Luffy: Well, off I go!

Meanwhile onboard the Star Speeder...

Jexi: Welcome team. First I would like to welcome two new members. Let us welcome Sakura and Sai.

Sakura: Thank you.

Sai: It is a pleasure.

Jexi: Now, after two months, we've had a Flux sighting. He's been sighted somewhere near the Grand Line.

Dan: That's Luffy's world.

Jexi: Now before we depart, I should let you guys know that two months for us is two years for them.

Laura: So we should expect some changes in the Strawhats?

Jexi: By the way, where are Spinarak and Sewaddle and Aggron and Gothitelle?

Shun: We left them on our worlds. We don't want them on the team til they get some more experience.

William: And Gothitelle moved into the hermitage to be with Darkrai.

Jexi: Good call. Now get ready, we've arrived.

The Star Speeder then landed and everyone got off on an island filled with bubbles.

Lucy: Where are we?

Jexi: According to the onboard map, this is Sabaody Archipelago. Interesting fact, this archipelago is actually a massive mangrove forest with 79 seperate trees.

Chie: But what about these bubbles?

Jexi: They're created from a special resin from the trees and they only pop when they're out of their native environment.

Natsu: This is a cool place.

JUst then, they saw explosion off in the distance.

Ichigo: Looks like we're heading toward the explosions.

Wendy: Why toward the explosions?

Pit: Its Luffy we're talking about. Find where the explosion are, we find Luffy.

As the group headed for the explosions, we see two familiar crewmates walking through town and talking on a transponder snail.

Sanji: So everyone's already onboard?

Franky(via transponder snail): Except for Luffy. You guys get going, too. Wouldn't want the marines finding you.

Sanji: Right. Off Grove 42, yeah?

Franky: That's it. See you there.

Zoro: What?

Sanji: Didn't you hear me? Listen:"Marines. Coming. Bad. We leave. On ship." Got it?

Zoro: I can understand full sentences, you dolt.

Sanji: I just thought it'd help get the message through your thick skull.

Zoro: I'll kill you later... But what the hell's going on over there?

They then saw the large explosions off in the distance.

Sanji: You're right... "That way. Noisy."

Meanwhile with the team, they soon arrived at the source of the explosions which were two large robots that look similar to a large bear.

Kiyo: What are those things?

Pirate: Ahhhh! Pacifista!

They then saw the pirates fleeing for their lives.

Pirate: The Marines' humanoid weapon, deployed during the Marineford War? Whi is one here?

Ranma: Looks like these Pacifista mean business.

They saw every pirate fleeing for their lives, except for one.

Link: That pirate standing there. Is that who I think it is?

The robot then began scanning the pirate.

PX-5: Pirate "Straw Hat Luffy" confirmed.

The robot then fired a laser from its mouth, but Luffy jumped before it could hit.

Luffy: Look out! What're you doing?

Luffy then stretched his arm and grabbed a tree branch and began swinging from tree to tree. As he flew into the air, he landed on a bubble and bounced into the other direction. He then wrapped his arm around a tree and began swinging in circles. He then released himself and landed on the ground. The marines then began to fire at him. A heavy foot landed on the ground. The foot belonged to Science Captain Sentomaru

Luffy: Still getting in my way? It's gonna get harder to embark if I start any trouble here...

Sentomaru: Don't worry! You don't have to leave at all! I'm going to capture you here!

The marines then began to move in on Luffy.

Luffy: Gum-Gum...

He then began moving his arms back and forth increasing speed.

Luffy: Gatling!

As he punched, he took out several marines. Marines were about to attack from behind.

Dan: Melee slash!

Dan then slashed through the marines with the Burst Blade. Luffy then turned around.

Luffy: Dan!

Dan: Hey, Luffy. Nice to see you again. Me and the team were just in the neighborhood and were wondering if we could help you out?

Luffy: Of course.

The rest of the team then joined with Luffy as they were about to engage the marines.

Marine soldier: Give it up now, Luffy! Even with you little friends, you've got nowhere left to run.

Luffy: Sorry, I'm in a hurry! Gotta give my all here!

Sentomaru: Watch out! Those ain't no regular rookies.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Cannon! Gum-Gum Whip!

Ulrcih: You haven't changed a bit, Luffy.

Luffy: You guys wanna see a new move? Here it is!

Luffy then stretched his arm back as it expanded and hardened.

Marucho: He can harden his arms now?

Luffy: Gum-Gum Elephant Gun!

The punch then sent many marines into the walls, knocking them out.

Takuya: He's gotten even stronger since last time.

Marine soldier: W-Who the hell is this?!

Marine soldier: Ugh! He's even stronger than I heard!

Marine Soldier: Don't fall back! Surround them!

Yu: Not happening.

A card then appeared before Yu and he smashed it to unleash a large creature with a sword.

Jexi: so that's a persona.

Yu: let's go! Izanagi!

The creature then slashed at the marines knocking them far away.

Luffy: Amazing! You guys think your going to stop me?

As they fought, lots of lasers were being fired at them. The Pacifista then appeared brfore them. It fired its lasers, but missed Luffy, but got a piece of his hat. When Luffy landed, he gave the Pacifista a death stare.

Dan: He hit the hat? That is not a smart move.

Luffy then began to pump blood and placed his fist to the ground. As he did, steam began to come out of him.

Luffy: Gear 2nd!

Sentomaru: Get 'im, PX-5!

PX-5: Target sighted. Commencing attack.

Luffy: Not you again! No way you can beat me now!

The heroes then began attacking both the Pacifista and the marines.

Zoe: He's even faster.

Sonic: Not as fast as me though.

As they fought, the Pacifista lost some of its skin on its chest.

Sentomaru: The Pacifista's been pushed this far back?!

PX-5: Light damage. Strengthening attack and continuing mission.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!

The attack then pushed the Pasifista back further. It then fired its laser in a straight line causing a massive explosion. The Pacifista then tried to punch Luffy, but Luffy grabbed onto its arm. Luffy then grabbed both arms and stretched back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rocket!

He then hit the bot in the back. After that, Gear 2nd wore off. The robot then began to go haywire and fired in all directions. As it fired, the group ran from the crumbling ground.

Kanji: I can't believe how powerful that thing is.

As it fired once more, Luffy jumped into the air.

Luffy: Too slow. Gear 2nd!

Jake: He can activate it without doing that blood pump thing?

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!

The attack then knocked the bot into the ground causing a large crater to appear. The robot soon exploded after impact.

Gajeel: He did that with one punch? He really has gotten tougher.

Just as Luffy landed, two familiar people began to run over to the area.

Erza: Its Zoro and Sanji.

Zoro: Hey, Luffy!

Sanji: How do you get yourself into these situations?!

Just then, a second Pacifista jumped infront of the two and began firing lasers. As it fired, Zoro drew his swords and placed the third one in his mouth. Sanji then began to spin, igniting his foot activating Diablo Jambe.

Both: Move!

Their attacks then hit the bot causing it to explode. The meet up with the group and headed for the ship.

Sanji: Luffy, hurry. Everyone's waiting at the ship.

Luffy then stopped in his tracks.

Zoro: What's wrong?

Luffy: Rayleigh!

The group then saw an old man standing on a hill.

Rayleigh: I came to check on you, but it looks like you can handle things.

Luffy: Yep! Thanks for everything in the past two years, Rayleigh!

Rayleigh: No need for that, now. Get moving.

Luffy: Rayleigh! I'm gonna do this! The Pirate King! That's gonna be me!

The group then continued running to the ship. As they did, a familiar villain stood in the trees.

Flux: Now that the marines are gone, I can proceed. The flower my siblings took has a very special necter, that when concentrated, it makes a very powerful memory destroyer. If I can hit one of the heroes, the rest will have to fix that hero by entering their memories. While they are distracted, I can gain some new recruits on this world. Unfortunately, I only had enough necter for one shot. So, hope you like going down memory lane, Luffy.

He fired the dart and it hit Luffy. Luffy then fell over in front of his crew and friends.

All: Luffy!

Flux: Perfect. Now time for a recruitment drive.

Later, the team got the Sunny onboard the Star Speeder along with the rest of the Strawhat Crew.

Chopper: I've analyzed the contents of the dart. Its made from the necter of a rare plant. Once it enters the bloodstream, it causes extreme memory loss. He won't wake up til he gets those memories back. So we need someway to enter the memories.

Tails: I have just the thing.

Tails then revealed a large machine with a main chamber and several other chambers surrounding it.

Tails: I made this machine so we could relive past glories. But it has a second purpose, for repairing lost memories.

Jexi: We all can't go. So here's how things are going to work. Jeremie, Laura, Kon, Tails, The STrawhat Crew, Marucho, Genma and Orihime will stay behind to maintain the machine.

Manaphy: Why aren't the we Strawhats coming?

Tails: Cause if he see's you guys, it could damage his mind further.

The heroes who weren't selected to stay entered the smaller chambers.

Tails: Now remember, everything you experience in his memories will be 100 percent real.

Dan: We'll be careful then.

Tails: Now after you repair a memory, you will all meet up in a white room where you can enter the next one.

Chad: Thank you, Tails. Now activate the machine.

The machine then activated and the heroes minds then flowed into Luffy's memories.


	2. Buggy the Clown

The heroes soon awoke in a large white room.

Naoto: So this is the white room that Tails was talking about. Where we will meet up after fixing each memory.

Odd: So how exactly does this work? Does a door appear or do we think about where to go?

Just then, a large flash occured. The heroes then found themselves in the air over a small town. They then heard a voice.

Narrator: It is the Age of Pirates, a time when countless brigards staked their lives fighting over the fabled treasure left by the Pirate King Gold Roger, the legendary One Piece. Monkey D. Luffy, one of the young men waging this battle, has consumed the Paramecia type Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, which granted him amazing powers, Luffy left his home of Foosha Village in order to fulfill his dream of becoming the new Pirate King. After enlisting the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro in the first town he comes to, Luffy sets off for the Grand Line without so much as a map to guide the way. Along the way, Luffy is snatched up by a hunge bird and seperated from Zoro. After arriving at a port town called Orange Town, Luffy finds himself on the run from a group led by the pirate Buggy the Clown. Along the way, he comes across Nami, a thief who specializes in bilking pirates.

Knuckles: Buggy? That guy? Great.

Yosuke: Who's Buggy?

Uryuu: He's the captain of the Buggy pirates and is an ally of Flux's. He ate the Paramecia Chop-Chop Fruit which allows him to seperate his body parts and control them.

The heroes soon found themselves on the ground in town. They then saw Nami running from several pirates.

Buggy Pirate: You little thief! Give us back that map!

meanwhile above them...

Buggy pirate: Captain Buggy! I see something in the sky above the port!

Buggy: Shoot it down with the cannon.

The cannon was then pointed towards a bird that Luffy was hanging onto. The cannon then fired, knocking Luffy onto the ground creating a crater.

Nami: Wha?

Luffy: Whew, I'm safe.

Aelita: Amazing how he can shake something like that off.

Nami: Ah...boss! You here to help me? They're all yours!

Luffy: huh?

Buggy pirate: You're that girl's boss, huh? Give us that map back.

Buggy Pirate: Covering for your girl, huh? Now we don't have to find you!

Luffy: WHat're you talking about?

Jexi: Great. Nami passed the buck, now the pirates are after Luffy.

Natsu: Should we help him?

Jexi: We probably should.

The heroes then moved in and fought against the pirates.

Luffy: Whoa! Who are you guys?

Dan: Just some people passing by. We saw the fighting and thought we could join in.

Luffy: Sure thing!

Buggy Pirate: Dah! Report this to Captain Buggy!

The pirates then began to run away from the area.

Nami: You're a strong one. So are the rest of you.

Luffy: Who're you?

Nami: Nami the thief! Wanna join me? You'll make a lot of money!

Luffy: No way! Not interested! I still got Zoro to find...

Vector: Now hold on. How much money we talking about?

Heroes: Vector!

Vector: I'm just joking. Remember my face.

Nami: Wait a minute.

Buggy Pirate: There you are, you little map thief.

Buggy Pirate: You're all going down! No one picks on the Buggy Pirates!

Buggy: Fire a Buggy Ball!

The Buggy Ball was then fired and was heading straight for Nami. Luffy then jumped infront of it.

Luffy: Gum-Gum...

He then began inhaling air.

Luffy: Balloon!

He then inflated into a large balloon. As the ball made contact, it bounced off the bulk and into an unpopulated area.

Nami: Who the heck are you? Blowing up like a balloon.

Luffy: I call it Gum-Gum Balloon.

Nami: I'm asking what the heck you are.

Buggy Pirate: He's a monster! He bounced that Buggy Ball right back at us!

Buggy Pirate: We can't hold'em off! Get some more of our men here.

Yumi: So why are these guys after you?

Nami: I stole a Grand Line map... I wanna do some robbing there. I need 100 million Beli to buy my village back!

Luffy: Say, do you have any navigation skills?

Nami: Well, yeah! I'm not stupid! No one can beat me in navigation!

Luffy: you wanna be a pirate? We're going to the Grand Line, too.

Nami: What?! You're a pirate? There's nothing I hate more. And I suppose the rest of you are pirates?

Link: We aren't.

Ranma: We're just some passersby who can't stand thungs like these guys.

Nami: Uh-huh. But I will join you on one condition. I want to go to Buggy with you. That's all.

The group then began heading for the pub when suddenly, Nami tied up the heroes.

Jexi: What the? I can't believe we trusted her. And how fast she got to all of us.

Lucy: I can't believe we didn't notice.

Later we see all the heroes in a cage at the mercy of the Buggy Pirates.

Buggy: Ahh ha ha ha! First you give the map back, and then you sell out your old bos and his friends and ask to join me!

Nami(in thought): These pirates are so gullible. This treasure's going to be a piece of cake to steal!

Buggy: How about this, Nami? Blow your old boss and his friends away with a Buggy Ball and swear alliegience to me!

Yosuke: How about not doing that and letting us go?

Buggy: Not happening.

Nami: Kill them? Me? I'll pass on that! Let's...let's stick with this welcoming party instead!

Buggy: Do it!

As Nami held the matches, her hands were shaking.

Rukia: Your hands are shaking. That's what happens when you take on an opponent and you aren't prepared for it.

Nami: Prepared for it? For killing people without a second thought? Is that how pirates work?

Ren: No. Prepared to stake your own life.

One of the pirates then began to light the fuse of the cannon, but Nami whacked him with her stick

Buggy: Nami! What're you doing?!

Renji: First you capture us, now your saving us? Pick a side.

Nami: I'm just going with the flow. Even if I'm just pretending, I don't to be like these horrible pirates! Not like the pirates who killed those I held dear to me.

Buggy: You better stop messing with me, girl! Kill her!

The pirates then began running toward Nami as she tried to put out the fuse. But as the pirates got closer, they were then taken down by a familiar green haired swordsman.

Zoro: All these pirates against one girl?

Luffy: Zoro!

Zoro: First a bird, Luffy, and now this cage! You're so stupid! And you got some strange people locked up with you.

Buggy Pirate: Is that Zoro?

Buggy Pirate: Zoro the Pirate Hunter? Why's he talking with that thief?

Nami: Zoro's his friend? What's going on here?

Zoro then began cutting down one pirate after another.

Buggy: You're Roronoa Zoro, yeah? Here to take my head?

Zoro: Nope, not interested. I'm out of the pirate-hunter game.

Buggy: Well, I'm not! Killing you will be great for my name. You better watch it, or else you're gonna see blood.

Zoro then slashed Buggy in half as he was about to attack.

Zoro: Your such a pushover.

He then sheathed his swords and the pirates began laughing.

Zoro: What's so funny? Hurry up and give me the key!

He then felt a sharp pain in his side and found a hand with a knive in his side. He then pulled it out. Body parts then began to float around him.

Buggy: The Chop-Chop Fruit. That is the Devil Fruit I've eaten!

Buggy then reassembled himself as one again.

Shun: Zoro, get away from there!

Nami: What're you gonna do?

Zoro: Right.

Zoro then ran to the cannon and flipped the barrel and pointed it to the pirates.

Zoro: Light it!

Nami: Right.

Nami then lit the fuse.

Buggy: Get down!

The ball then fired causing a huge explosion. We later see all the heroes together in the town completely free.

Luffy: We're headed for the Grand Line... and we're here to steal that map from you one more time. Join our crew! You need that map, right? Not to mention treasure.

Nami: I'm not going to be a pirate. Let's just team up... Does that work? Help each other reach our goals.

Jexi: And my friends and I agree to help you every step of the way.

Luffy: Yes!

The group then prepared for battle and began attacking the pirates before them.

Jexi: Let's go!

Buggy Pirate: The thieves! There they are!

Luffy: Let's do it, Zoro! Time to fight!

Nami: You're going, too? What about that stomach wound?

Zoro: I'm not worried about getting my good name back.

They continued through town, beating any pirate that got in their way. As they fought, the main heroes and Jexi made it all the way to Buggy while the others fought his lackies.

Ash: All right, Buggy. You have nowhere left to run.

Sonic: Yeah! Come out, you big nosed freak!

Buggy then came floating down and reassembled.

Buggy: You all have put me through a lot here, ecspecially you, Gum-Gum!

Heroes vs Buggy the Clown

Aelita: Give us the Grand Line map and we'll go easy on you.

Buggy: That all you want? That ain't no place for some kid pirates. What're you gonna do in the Grand Line? Some sIghtseeing?

Luffy: I'm gonna be Pirate King!

Buggy: Yeah, right! Are you nuts?! In that case, I can be a god! I'm gonna get all the world's treasure! Stop dreaming, kid. Chop-Chop Cannon!

As the hand flew, it was blocked by Pit.

Pit: You'll have to do better than that. And don't insult my friends dream.

Buggy: Then let me make it more interesting. Fire the Buggy Balls!

The balls were then fired, but were quickly knocked back into the cannons.

Buggy: That straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew, long ago. That little snot-nosed red-haired bastard!

Luffy: Red-haired? You mean Shanks? This hat's my treasure! I forged a pact with Shanks!

Buggy: No wonder the hat seemed familiar! Shanks and I were on the same ship once.

Luffy: Shanks is a great man! You'd never compare to him!

Buggy: SHows what you know! I will rule the Grand Line and all the worlds treasures.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rifle!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

The attacks then knocked Buggy into the wall.

Buggy: That does it! Chop-Chop Festival!

He then seperated into several different parts and began slashing everything in his sight.

Yu: We need to get him distracted somehow.

As the heroes braved the attacks, Ranma noticed something on the ground. It was a pair of feet. He then ran over and grabbed them, surprising Buggy.

Ranma: I get you now. The only way you can keep flying is if you keep your feet on the floor. I wonder if you can feel their pain?

He then stomped on a foot, hurting Buggy.

Ranma: What do you know? You can. Now, Luffy!

Luffy then climbed up the body parts and appeared behind Buggy.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

He punched Buggy in the face, knocking him down to the ground.

Buggy: That's it! Now for my full wrath. Chop-Chop Flashy Reassemble!

Buggy then reassembled his parts, but the only parts that came where his hands and feet. He then saw that Nami had tied up the rest of him!

Buggy: Ahhh!

Nami: Looking for these?

Buggy: My body!

Luffy: Now that's what I call a thief!

Luffy then began to stretch his arms all the way back. Natsu and Ranma then pulled back their fists.

Three: Have a nice trip, Buggy!

Luffy: Gum-Gum-

Natsu: Fire Dragon's-

Ranma: Thunder-

Buggy: Noooooo!

Natsu: Iron Fist!

Ranma: Punch!

Luffy: Bazooka!

The attacks then sent the clown flying off into the sky.

Kiyo: That was actually funny to watch.

A flash then occured and the heroes found themselves in the white room once again, only to see a Buggy Statue in the room.

Takuya: I guess that memory is fixed. Now let's get the rest and hope they're just as exciting.

Dan: Don't worry, Luffy. We'll fix you right up.


	3. Pirate Fleet Commodore Don Krieg

We opened back up to the white room where a flash was about to occur.

Jake: Here we go again!

The heroes were then floating over a large restaurant.

Sakura: A restaurant in the middle of the ocean?

Narrator: In order to prepare for their journey, Luffy, Zoro and Nami visit a certain village. There, they come across Usopp, who hopes to someday become a brave warrior of the seas. Equipped with a vessel, the Going Merry, the group hoists up the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates and sets off on their grand voyage. The group next arrives at the sea restaurant Baratie. After accidently damaging the craft, Luffy is ordered by Zeff, the owner and head chef, to serve as his chore boy for restitution. Zeff was formerly both a ship's cook and a pirate captain, one whose fearsome kicking skills earned him the nickname "Red-Leg Zeff". Sanji, Zeff's sous-chef, also uses his kicking strikes to punish anyone who treats his food with distain, even Marine admirals... yet he always feeds the hungry, no matter how evil they are. Luffy takes a liking to Sanji, and as he works for Zeff, he invites him to join his crew. Sanji, however, steadfastly refuses the invitation. Zeff saved Sanji's life when they were younger, and to repay this debt, Sanji has secretly sworn to protect the restaurant for the rest of his life. Meanwhile, a pirate boards the restaurant: Don Krieg, who leads the most powerful pirate fleet in the East Blue.

Gray: So to make it through this memory, we have to defeat this Krieg guy.

The heroes then landed on the ground just in time to see Krieg enter the Baratie.

Don Krieg; Please... I need food... and water. I've got money... I'll pay anything...

Sanji then left a plate a food infront of him.

Sanji: Here. Eat it.

Krieg then began shoveling the food into his mouth.

Don Krieg: Thank you...!

Don Krieg then got up on his feet.

Don Krieg: I like this restaurant. That's why I'm taking it for my own.

Amy: They give him food and he wants to take the restaurant? That's not right.

Zelda: Let's just defeat the pirates. Then we can deal with Don Krieg.

As the heroes prepared themselves, they saw Luffy exiting the restaurant.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rocket!

He then launched himself into the air and landed on the platform the others were on.

Luffy: Whoa! That's ship's huge!

The Krieg Pirates then began boarding the restaurant.

Don Krieg: Full up, men? Then it's time to attack this restaurant!

Krieg Pirate: This restaurant's ours! Give it up, or you're dead!

Zeff: I'm here to feed my guests, not give away my ship!

Luffy: Hey! Can I quit my job here if I beat up these guys for you?

Zeff: You got it! Assuming you can actually do it, of course.

Luffy: I gotta do it! And I gotta get that cook in my crew!

The heroes then began to attack the Krieg Pirates.

Naruto: Let's serve these guys some justice with some pain on the side.

As they fought, they jumped from platform to platform.

Don Krieg: Zeff... You escaped the Grand Line without a scratch?! Without your leg, though, you're just another line cook!

As the heroes fought through the wave of pirates, they eventually encountered Sanji.

Sanji: That crazy body... You eat a Devil Fruit, or what?

Luffy: Yep! Neat, huh? You wanna join my crew?

Sanji: Forget it! I got a resaurant to protect... with my life!

Luffy: Oh no you don't! I ain't gonna take no for an answer!

Don Krieg: That kids got a Devil Fruit in him, huh?

After dealing with the pirates with Sanji, the group moved on to deal with the pirates attacking Zoro.

Luffy: You guys must be hungry, eh? And your boat's a mess!

Krieg Pirate: Shut up! We're the almighty and powerful Krieg Pirates!... But we were destroyed by a single man..

Naoto: Judging by the cuts in the ship, this was done by a sword.

Krieg Pirates: His eyes were so sharp! Like a hawk's!

Zoro: Like a hawk?!

The pirates soon lost the will to fight after reminesing.

Jexi: Ulrich, Yosuke, Knuckles, Renji, Koji, Sai, Erza, Ryoga, Shun! You guys stay with Zoro in case more pirates arrive.

All: Understood.

The group then moved on to the next platform. Meanwhile at the restaurant, the chefs prepared themselves for battle.

Chef: This is our restaurant! It's time to defend it!

But before they could fight, the Krieg Pirate ship was suddenly slashed into two.

Don Krieg: What the?

Krieg Pirate: Don Krieg! Our ship... it's been sliced up!

Don Krieg: That... that's utterly ridiculous!

As the ship sank, a lone boat sailed by with two burning candles at its side. Inside was a man carrying a large sword and had the eyes of a hawk. It was Dracule Mihawk.

Ulrich: We're you the one who slashed up the ship?

Mihawk: I did.

Zoro: I see... You're the strongest. I set off for the sea to meet people like you.

Mihawk: What do you want to be?

Zoro: The best. You aren't in a hurry, are you? I want to duel you.

Mihawk: You pathetic weakling...

Zoro: I want all of you to stay back while I fight him.

Shun: Understood.

Mihawk then walked onto the platform.

Zoro vs Mihawk

Mihawk: Is it your courage or your ignorance that causes you to raise a sword against me? I'm gonna waste my time if I'm chasing a rabbit.

Zoro: That sword's all you need? You messing with me?

Zoro then began to ttack Mihawk, but Mihawk dodged each sword strike.

Mihawk: Such violence... but strength is nothing without finesse.

The two continued to clash swords.

Yosuke: This is awesome!

Shun: I've never seen Zoro fight with so much intensity.

Koji: But the other guy might not be easy to beat. He sliced up a ship with one strike.

Mihawk: Hey kid... give me your name.

Zoro: Roronoa Zoro.

Mihawk: I'll remember that. Haven't seen power like yours in a while. Go away!

He then drew his large sword and charged for Zoro. Zoro on the other hand began to spin his swords.

Zoro: Three Swords Style...! Three Thousand Worlds!

The two then clashed. After the clash, the two swords Zoro held in his hands broke into pieces.

Sai: He broke those two swords into pieces.

Zoro: I lost... I can't win this... SO this... is what the world's strongest is!

As Mihawk rushed for Zoro, Zoro sheathed his unbroken sword and faced toward Mihawk.

Mihawk: WHat're?

Zoro: A wound on the back means shame for a swordsman.

Mihawk: Impressive.

Mihawk then slashed Zoro across the chest.

All: Zoro!

Zoro then dropped his sword and fell to the ground. Luffy out of rage tossed his fist over and flew towards Mihawk.

Mihawk: A friend of the swordsman? I'm impressed you were able to watch.

Mihawk then dodged the attack.

Mihawk: Don't worry. I'm leaving him alive.

Luffy: Zoro!

Mihawk: My name is Dracule Mihawk! It is still too early for you to die. Know yourself, know the world... and grow stronger, Roronoa! As the strongest in the world, I will wait for you as long as it takes! Try and see if you can overcome my blade! Try and overcome me, Roronoa!

Zoro then raised his sword high into the air.

Renji: Zoro?

Zoro: Luf...fy? Can... you hear me? I guess... I made you anxious... I can't support you... unless I'm the best swordsman in the world! I sweat I'll never lose again! Until I beat him and become a master swordsman, I will never lose! Got a problem with that, Pirate King?!

Luffy: hee hee hee! Nope!

Mihawk: Nice team you have. Hope I get to meet you all again.

Mihawk then left without another word.

Don Krieg: Forget about them! Storm the ship! That ship will give us major respect on the Grand Line!

Krieg Pirate: More secret treasure for us! yahoo! Let's do it!

Lucy: They're still on that? We better get this over with.

The heroes continued to fight til they met up with Sanji again.

Akane: C'mon! Just join up with Luffy already!

Sanji: That guy lost his leg saving my life once. I gotta stake my life for him! That's how I'll pay him back!

CHie: Getting yourself killed isn't gonna even that score!

Luffy: He saved your life! Only a wimp would throw that away!

The heroes continued fighting off the Krieg Pirates til Luffy, Odd, CHie, Gray, Jake, Uryuu, J.P, Mousse and Vector reached Don Krieg.

Don Krieg: I am the strongest! My iron arms are the strongest! My body is made of Wootz Steel! I have weapons all over me! I am Don Krieg, the man who will rule the world's seas! Don't you all understand how much stronger I am then all of you? I will snatch the One Piece and reign as king of this era!

Heroes vs Don Krieg

Luffy: Wait a minute! I'm the only one who'll be Pirate King!

Don Krieg: This isn't playtime, y'know.

Luffy: I know.

Don Krieg: Don't screw with me, bastard! I know you can't swim.

Odd: Of course he can't swim, but he has friends to help him every step of the way.

The heroes continued attacking Krieg but only doing minimal damage.

Don Krieg: You! Girl! Who do you think deserves to be Pirate King?

Chie: Luffy! No way its you!

Don Krieg: Then allow me to crush his dreams with my strength. My platoon should almost be here.

Chie: Not if I have anything to say about it.

A card then appeared before CHie.

Chie: Persona!

Then a large creature wielding a spear appeared when the card broke.

Luffy: Amazing!

Chie: Let's do this, Tomoe! Skull Cracker!

The creature then lifted its spear and smashed it down on the platform the pirates were on, sending them into the water. Meanwhile as Krieg saw this, he jumped onto a higher platform and fired a bomb from his shield. Thinking fast, Luffy grabbed onto a passing seagull and dodged the bomb. Luffy then let go of the seagull and stretch his legs and lifted Don Krieg with them. As Krieg was in the air, Luffy gave him a downward kick to the ground. As Luffy landed on the ground, he rushed for Krieg with his arms stretched out.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bazooka!

He then sent Krieg flying once again

Don Krieg: That won't work.

Then to his shock, he saw the heroes above him.

Luffy:Gum-Gum Bazooka!

Gray: Ice make: Spear!

Odd: Laser Arrow!

Mousse: Scythes of Sorrow!

Jake: Bomber Arm! CHarge Shot!

Vector: Hammer Punch!

Uryuu: Licht Regen!

BeetleMon: Lightning Blitz!

Chie: Bofu!

The attacks then hit Don Krieg head on and broke the armor into pieces.

Don Krieg: Don't get cocky!

He then fired a net that captured the heroes.

Don Krieg: That's the sea beneath all of you! This victory's mine!

As the heroes struggled, Luffy freed both of his legs from the net. He began to spin his legs and had then grasp Krieg's head.

Mousse: Now it's over for good. Finish it, Luffy!

Luffy: Gum-Gum Mallet!

He then slammed Krieg into the platform, defeating him. Later, all the heroes were over at the Baratie with Sanji.

Yukiko: Are they gone?

Sanji: Yep. Thanks to all of you.

Luffy: Can I ask you something?

Sanji: I'm not going. I have no interest in being a pirate. It's just not the right time... By the way, though, do you know of the All Blue?

Luffy: No.

Sanji: You don't? The tale of the miraculous sea?

Later inside, Zeff had just broken a bowl of soup.

Zeff: Hey! You call this soup? It tastes like swamp water!

Sanji: Cram it, you old geezer! It's just as good as anything you've ever cooked!

Zeff: In your dreams, boy! You couldn't outclass my cuisine in a million years!

Sanji then left in anger.

Yumi: This soup is delicious. Why did you lie to him like that?

Zeff: He never listens to me unless I yell at him like this, And speaking of that, kids...You mind taking that brat with you? The Grand Line... it's all he dreams about.

The group then began to leave the ship.

Sanji: Hold it. I'm going. Take me along. You wanna be Pirate King? I wanna see you try. We all gotta have big dreams to chase, you know?

The team and Luffy stood in the boat waiting for Sanji.

Carla: Don't need to say goodbye?

Sanji: Nah.

Zeff: Yo, Sanji! Don't catch cold, now.

Sanji then began to tear up. He then got on his hands and knees.

Sanji: Zeff! You've been a dam lot of help to me! I swear to you! I'll never forget this!

Chef: We're gonna miss you, dammit!

Zeff: Damned fool... A real man never says goodbye.

Sanji: I'll see you later, you damn bastards!

Luffy and Sanji then sailed off while a flash transported the team to the white room to see a Don Krieg Statue.

Gray: That was really heart touching.

Ranma: We still have a long way to go before we completely fix Luffy.


	4. Monster from the Grand Line

We open again to the white room where the heroes were ready to go to the next.

Erza: Here we go!

Teddie: The next memory. I hope its an island of woman.

A flash then occured. They then floated over a small village with a large building in the distance.

Teddie: Dang it! Well, maybe next time.

Narrator: Nami, the thief, was a war orphan raised by her adoptive mother, Bell-mere, who lived in Cocoyashi Village off the East Blue. Things changed suddenly with the arrival of Arlong, a fishman who leads a pirate crew of his own kind. He demanded tribute from the villagers, and when Bell-mere could not pay, he killed her to teach the village a lesson. After losing her mother, Nami forged a pact with Arlong: he promised to free her home village if she pays him a 100,000,000 Beli bounty. Thus, Nami became a cartographer working for Arlong's pirate crew. Nami swore to fight by herself to save her village, and ever since, she has stolen countless fortunes from other pirates. Now, she is just a bit away from the 100-million Beli goal.

Yumi: So that's why she took the map.

The heroes then found themselves in an orange grove listening to Nami from an open window.

Nami: I'm almost there, Bell-mere. It'll all be back soon. Cocoyashi, our garden... my dreams. It took a while... but I only need 7 million Beli. One more voyage ought to do the trick. Just one more voyage, and everything will be back to normal... Our day is almost here. We'll be free of Arlong forever! And you...and me, too... we'll be able to smile, deep down.

But soon after that, something sad had occured. A corrupt marine official and his men had found the stashed away money and pocketed it. Nami then ran towards Arlong Park to confront the man himself.

Nami: Arlong!

Arlong: Oh? What's the matter, my most cherished of navigators? You don't look well.

Nami: The Marines just came to seize my money! You sent them to do that! Why did you do that? I thought you said you'd stake your life on keeping that promise!

Arlong: Mmm? I will keep it. When did I ever break that promise?

Nami: Don't give me that! You told the Marines to take all that away from me...

Arlong then grabbed Nami's head.

Arlong: When. Did I ever. Break that promise? Tell me!

Arlong then laughed and laughed as Nami stood there defeated. We later see her in the village with Luffy and the other heroes.

Nami: Luffy...! Why're you here? You don't know anything about this!

Luffy: Nope. I sure don't.

Nami: Its nothing to do with you. I thought I told you to get off this island!

Luffy: Yep. You sure did.

Nami: Luffy... Help me...

Luffy then placed his straw hat on top of Nami's head.

Luffy: You got it. Let's go!

All: Yes.

Jexi: We need to take all of the areas controlled by the fishmen pirates.

Rise: I can help. I can keep watch of all the territories.

A card then appeared before Rise and it broke to reveal a creature with satellite dish face and a vizor in its hands which it then placed over Rise's eyes.

Rise: Serve me well, Himiko. We have a fishman advance heading out way.

Fishman: A rebellion, huh? You'd think they'd appreciate our rule.

Village Chief: We put up with you because Nami was fighting for us!

Village Chief: You betrayed that girl, and now you'll pay for it!

Fishman: So you all wanna die, huh? Then let's crush your village!

The heroes and the villagers then began to fight against the fishmen forces.

Nami: We can't beat the fishmen... We're gonna be annihilated! Luffy, everyone! Stop the villagers! I don't want anyone to die!

Luffy: Don't worry. We'll take care of 'em.

Zoro: Someone controlling the fishmen from behind, maybe?

Rise: Guys! Zoro is taking a break from the battlefield!

The fishmen moved to Rise but were soon kicked away by Sanji.

Sanji: Anyone who harms a lady gets a taste of my boot!

Fishman: Us fishmen are strong, y'know! A little kick won't stop me!

Sanji: A little kick? Wanna try me out, fishieman?

The heroes continued to fight against the fishmen forcing them back.

Rise: We're doing good guys. We're forcing them back. Uh-oh! The fishmen are heading for Nami.

Yumi: I have this one.

Yumi then ran toward the area Nami is in and tossed her fans, defeating the fishmen.

Hatchen: You guys think you can handle someone like Arlong? Get them, guys!

Rise: Bad news guys. Arlongs hireling Marine Leader is aiming his cannons onto the village. Luffy, you need to deal with him.

Luffy: On it.

Luffy then ran to the other side of the village and reached the leader.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol!

He then lauched the Marine Leader into the ocean.

Rise: Nice job. Okay, guys. I found Zoro. Yosuke, Ulrich. Go help him out!

The two then rushed over just in time to see Zoro face off with the six sword menace, Hachi.

Hachi: Do you know me? I am Hachi, of the six swords. No way human swordsmen can defeat me.

Ulrich: We'll see about that. Super Sprint!

Yosuke: Persona!

A large hero like creature then appeared behind Yosuke.

Yosuke: Let's go, Jiraiya! Sonic Punch!

Zoro: One Sword Style: Lion's Strike!

The three attacks then hit Hachi, defeating him.

Rise: Okay guys. Zoro and the rest have defeated Hachi. We've almost claimed all the territories. Luffy, Rukia, Lucy, Yumi, Sakura, Akane, Zelda, Yukiko, Fabia, Zoe and Amy are heading for Arlong Park!

Meanwhile in Arlong Park, Luffy had broken down the wall and walked closer to Arlong witht he girls following.

Luffy: Which one of you is Arlong?

Arlong: Arlong? That's my name, but...

Luffy: Well, I'm Luffy.

Arlong: Yeah? Luffy? So who are you?

Luffy: A pirate.

Arlong: And what's a pirate need from me?

Luffy then punched Arlong in the face and sent him into the ground.

Luffy: Don't make my navigator cry!

Heroes vs Arlong

Arlong: You can't even swim... Think you can seriously beat me?

Luffy: I can't use a sword, I can't navigate... I can't even lie!

Usopp: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Luffy: Without other people's help, I'd never stay alive!

Arlong: And you think you're captain material? You're worthless!

The heroes and Arlong began to clash in Arlong Park which eventually lead to them fighting on top of the roof, with Arlong in the water.

Arlong: Can't you humans see that Nami is happier with me! I'd never throw away her talents. With her, the world is my oyster! Think you can take her?

Lucy: Take her? She does not belong to you!

Arlong: The words of a human girl are worthless.

Arlong then jumped out of the water, but Luffy grabbed him by the nose and spun him around and stuck him into the wall.

Amy: He's stuck there like a dart.

The girls then began to beat on Arlong til he could not take it anymore.

Arlong: You inferior humans!

He then tossed Luffy and the girls up one by one. He then followed with his large sword.

Arlong: I am a mighty fishman.

They continued dodging the sword strikes til they arrived in Nami's room.

Akane: So this is her room?

Arlong: Yes. I feed her, I clothe her, I even put a roof over her head. We're friends, okay! All I need from her is her maps.

Rukia then picked up a pen.

Rukia: This pen is stained with blood. I think we know what must be done.

Lucy: Right.

Lucy then got out a key.

Lucy: Open the gate of the lion! Leo!

A man with orange hair then appeared from the key.

Loke: So what are we doing today?

Lucy: We're tearing down this room.

Loke: Redecoration? Nice.

The heroes then began to destroy everything in the room.

Luffy: This room is the problem! It needs to come down!

Arlong: My sea charts! Those took eight years to make!

Yumi: Don't worry. You can do it in another eight years.

Luffy then ran up to Arlong and bent his nose.

Luffy: Now to wreck this whole room!

He then extended his leg all the way through the roof.

Luffy: She doesn't want to be here... So we're breaking it all up!

Arlong: Don't let it get to your head, human!

Arlong then fixed his nose. He started doing a corkscrew with his mouth of sharp teeth wide open.

Luffy: Gum-Gum!

Arlong then bit into Luffy.

Luffy: Battle Axe!

He leg then came crashing down on Arlong's back and began sending him through every floor. When Arlong laid on the ground unconsious, Luffy retracted his leg. the whole building then began to crumble.

Loke: This buildings been weakened so much, it can't support its own weight.

Sakura: We can't escape quick enough!

Yukiko: I have an idea.

The building then collapsed into the ground. Just then, Luffy climbed out of the rubble and a large feathered creature rose with the girls shielded by its feathers.

Yukiko: Thank you, Konohana Sakuya!

Luffy: Nami! You're one of my crew now!

Nami: Got it.

Villager: Arlong Park is no more!

The entire village then celebrated and the heroes disappeared in a flash.

Nami: It's over, Bell-mere. It took eight years, but everyone's finally free.

The heroes soon returned to the white room with an Arlong Statue inside.

Jexi: Another memory fixed. So who's the orange haired guy?

Lucy: This is Loke. He's one of my celestial spirits. You can head back home now.

Loke: Kay. Later.

He then disappeared.

Zoe: Nami. We helped fix your home. I hope your happy.

Dan: Don't relax yet! It's only going to get tougher.


	5. Adventure in a Nameless Land

We open up once again to the white room with a flash about to occur.

Ren: Here comes another memory.

Sonic: I hope its something more exciting.

The heroes were then floating over a large snowy island. The heroes then found themselves dressed in warm clothing.

Jexi: Dressed for the snow, huh? Nice.

Narrator: The Straw Hat Pirates finally reach the Grand Line, only to encounter Baroque Works, a shadowy criminal group aiming to take over the kingdom of Alabasta. Vivi, princess of Alabasta, had infiltrated the group in order to halt their conspiracy. However, she is discovered by Baroque Works' boss and quickly finds herself in danger. With the fate of her kingdom on her shoulders, Vivi gains the aid of the Straw Hats. They set off together for Alabasta, aiming to stop the rampage of an army tricked into rebellion by Baroque Works. In the midst of the hurried voyage, Nami is struck with a severe fever. She wants to continue to Alabasta, but Vivi urges Nami to seek treatment first. Thus, Luffy changes course to Drum Island in search of a doctor. But there is only one left on the island: Dr. Kureha, whom the locals call a witch. She lives in a castle high atop a mountain and comes and goes as she pleases. The Straw Hats have no time to wait on her, so Luffy makes his decision.

Earlier on the Straw Hat ship...

Vivi: I need to ask you something. I know this is far too mych to ask, after you were kind enough to let me on your ship...But my nation is in a deep crisis. I need to reach it, and fast. There's not a moment to lose. Could you please travel to the kingdom of Alabasta? And as quickly as possible, too!

Nami: Of course. We made a promise!

Vivi: In that case, let's look for the nearest island with a doctor on it. Nami needs to get well, and then we can go to Alabasta. No faster way, right?

Luffy: You said it! Can;t go any quicker than that!

Usopp: Are you sure, though? I mean, you've got a whole country and a million people to worry about.

Vivi: I do. That's why we need to get Nami back on her feet as fast we can.

Sanji: Well said, Vivi. I think I'm falling in love.

Zoro: I like your attitude.

Vivi: I'm sorry to make you all worry over me. Just try to get some rest, Nami...

Nami: Sorry, Vivi. I...I think I'm kand of in trouble here.

Vivi: There ought to be an island nearby. See if you can spot it on the horizon, Sanji.

Sanji: Yeah, I see it!

Sanji & Usopp: Land ho!

Luffy then ran over to Nami.

Luffy: Here, I'll carry you.

Vivi: That's not going to be easier!

Luffy: I'll get here to a doctor faster. I can manage.

Sanji: Maybe you can, but that's going to be murder on Nami!

Vivi: Even a healthy man would die if he fell off a cliff up there!

Nami: Hee...hee.

Sanji: Nami?

Nami: Let's do it!

Luffy: That's the spirit! Leave is to me!

We soon arrive to Drum Kingdom where the group plus Luffy, Nami and Sanji began their trek up the mountain.

Luffy: Everyone! Let's go before Nami dies!

Jexi: We need to keep Nami warm. Natsu!

Natsu: Right.

Natsu then lit his fist and kept it near enough to Nami so she would stay warm. They then treked further and further up the mountain. When they reached a fortress filled wih pirates.

Wendy: Look, our friend is sick and needs a doctor, so we need you out of the way. Sky Dragon's Roar!

The gush of wind then blew all of the pirates away and into the walls. More of their reinforcements then arrived.

Pirates: Give it up. There aren't any doctors in this country. Wapol's going to wipe out the last one before too long.

Sai: Wapol? We don't care about this Wapol guy. We need Nami to see a doctor.

Pirate: You'll pay for insulting him with your life.

Sai then pulled out a scroll and began painting.

Sai: Ninja Art: Super Beasts Scroll! Explosive Tags!

Several birds then flew off the page with tags behind then. They flew towards the pirates and exploded.

Sai: You guys go ahead. Me and Wendy will hold them off.

Yu: Just catch up when your finished.

The heroes then continued forward with Nami in hand. As they continued up the mountain, they saw several gun soldiers waiting for them.

Kiyo: There's no way to get through that blockade.

Luffy: I have an idea.

Luffy then stood infront of a wall. He then extended his neck back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bell!

As soon as he hit the wall, a mountain of snow then piled up on top of the pirates. The heroes then pressed onward.

William: Nice thinking back there, Luffy.

They soon came across an even larger fortress.

Pirate: This is Wapol territory! No intruders allowed!

Knuckles: More of these guys? That really ticks me!

Knuckles then began to punch his way through the pirates along with Ryoga and Kanji.

Kanji: You guys go ahead. We got this handled.

As the three fought the pirates, the rest continued onward. As they continued up the mountain, they saw a huge flocks of large creatures with long ears.

Sanji: WHat the heck are those things?

Luffy: They've got to be polar bears. Look how big and white they are.

One of the creatures then jumped up into the air.

Lucy: They fly?

The creature then tried to slash its claws at the heroes.

Odd: No way! Look at it move... Is it some kind of gorilla or what?

Luffy: No, man! It's a polar bear!

Teddie: That thing looks nothing like a bear.

Aelita: That's because its a rabbit.

Luffy: But Odd said it was a gorilla just now!

Sanji: Luffy! Don't you dare fight these guys!

Luffy: All right. I'll stay back!

Sanji: Flanchet Shoot!

He kicked the rabbit in the stomach.

Sanji: Getting in my way, huh? Lemme put you to sleep, then. Troisieme Hachisash!

He gave several of the rabbits a barrage of powerful fast kicks to their faces.

Sanji: As for the rest of you...

The rest of the rabbits then ran toward him.

Sanji: Bad Manners Kick Course!

He then gave a large sweeping kick to the rabbits.

Sanji: And that's that.

Just then, the ground then began to shake.

Gajeel: What's that shaking?

The rabbits then began to jump up and down.

Marucho: What are they doing?

Pit: Oh-no! Guys, we gotta go!

Luffy: Go where?

Zelda: Anywhere far away from here sounds pretty good.

An avalanche then began and covered the heroes in snow. Sanji was then swept up in the storm. The large avalanche then subsided allowing the heroes to press onward.

Jexi: We need to find Sanji.

As they move forward, another of the rabbits appeared before them.

Jexi: I got this one. Hey, snowball! It wasn't nice of you to put my friends in danger. So I'm gonna teach you a lesson. Ultimate Color Fighting Technique #2: Ultimate Color Kick!

He then gave the rabbit a color infused kick and sent it flying.

Jexi: And that's that.

The group then noticed Sanji in the snow.

Gray: He's out cold. And he's losing blood and has several broken need to get him and Nami to a doctor quickly.

Luffy then began to carry Sanji and Nami up the mountain while the other heroes had already been taken by the flash.

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Not yet. We need to save Nami and Sanji.

The heroes then vanished after that. After a while, Luffy reached the castle at the top of the mountain.

Luffy: Made it... What a castle...

Part of the mountain then began to crack apart. But before Luffy fell over, he was grabbed by Chopper.

Dr. Kureha: What're you thinking? This patient's nearly frozen through. Throw some hot water on 'im now!

Chopper then went over to Sanji.

Chopper: I see 6 cracked ribs and one damaged vertebra. Blood loss isn't looking good. Should I operate?

Dr. Kureha: This girl's the most serious patient right now. She's pretty near death.

Luffy: Ugh!

Dr. Kureha: Don't worry. I'll fix up that bleeding kid, and I promise I'll fix this girl up, too.

Luffy: She's... my friend...

Dr. Kureha: All right. We can save her. Chopper, begin treatment!

Chopper: Yes, Dr. Kureha.

The two doctors then began to bring them inside the castle. Meanwhile in the white room, the heroes arrived to see a statue of one of the rabbits.

Jake: We have to go back. He could have died by now.

Ranma: Not Luffy. He's too strong to give up that easily. We'll see him at the doctors. Right now, we need to wait for the flash to come back.

Akane: I still wonder who this Wapol guy is.

Marucho: I remember Chopper telling me about him when we first met. He ruled Drum Island but was chased away by the Blackbeard Pirates. He ate the Paramecia Munch-Munch Fruit. He can eat anything.

Jexi: Then I think we all know who our next opponent is. Its Wapol of Drum Island.

Natsu: He'll probably be a pushover like the rest. We can beat him no problem.


	6. Skulls, Sakura and Crossbones

We open once again to the white room where the flash was about to go off once again.

Teddie: Here it comes.

Naruto: Its back to Drum Island and back to saving Nami from death by fever and I guess Sanji from blood loss and broken bones.

The heroes soon found themselves floating above the castle.

Shun: So they did make it to the castle.

Dan: Told you he'd make it. That's Luffy for you.

Narrator: Tony Tony Chopper, a blue-nosed reindeer, ate the Zoan Human-Human Fruit that turned him into a human-reindeer hybrid, causing the rest of his herd to shun him. After coming down to town, he was called a monster and shot at frequently. The only one who accepted him was Dr. Hiriluk, a man who worked hard to heal his ailing homeland, despite constantly being called a quack. Hiriluk rescued the wounded Chopper, called him his son and started living together with him. With this, Chopper could finally experience the warmth of family for the first time...but his happy life would not last long. Hiriluk was struck with an incurable disease. Until the very end, he defied Wapol, the king of Drum Island who kept control via his monopoly of medical services. Hiriluk was branded a traitor right up to his death. Soon after, Wapol fled his land, believing it impossible to defend the kingdom against pirate attack. And so, Drum Island became a kingdom without a king. Meanwhile Chopper, realizing how powerless he was, fought through his sadness and decided to carry on Dr. Hiriluk's will. He apprenticed for Dr. Kureha, the finest doctor in the land, and devoted himself to medical studies.

As the group landed on the ground, they saw an army heading for the castle.

Natsu: That is not a good sign.

Meanwhile inside the castle...

Dr. Kureha: I don't know who's at fault here. I don't know who I should be hating... But all he wants is a friend, and people call him a monster for it. He's neither human nor reindeer any longer... So he just lives on, like that, by himself. Do you have what it takes... to heal his heart?

Meanwhile, Luffy and Sanji had just caught up with Chopper.

Sanji: Hold it!

Luffy: There you are, you weird elk!

Chopper: Aghh!

Chopper then began running with Luffy and Sanji following.

Luffy: Wait a sec. Wasn't he talking earlier?

Sanji: That, and he was walking around on two feet.

Both: Its a monster!

Luffy: What is that thing? Walking on two feet... Those bulging muscles...

Sanji: Ballooning up to a huge size like that... He's a total monster.

Luffy: I like him! This is so neat! Sanji, we gotta recruit him! Hey! Wait up, monster! We wanna be your friend!

Chopper: Aaaagghhhhh!

Chopper then stopped and smelled something in the air.

Chopper: I know that smell. Wapol!

Chopper then came running to Dr. Kureha.

Chopper: We got trouble, Doctrine! Wapol...He's back!

Dr, Kureha: Really?

Meanwhile outside the castle, Wapol and his soldier stood outside.

Wapol: Mm? What's that skull flag there for? What happened to the Drum Kingdom's flag?

Dr. Kureha: I made this castle into Hiriluk's grave. Its no place for rotten little brats like you.

Wapol: So its you, Dr. Kureha!

Dr. Kureha: Get out of this country, now! The Drum Kingdom is a thing of the past!

Wapol: A grave, you say? For that idiot doctor? Mah hah hah hah! Don't make me laugh!

Luffy: Whoa! That guy...

Luffy then got ready to fight along with the other heroes.

Dr. Kureha: You know these guys?

Sai: They're the Wapol Pirates.

Wapol: Pirates? Not pirates! Soldiers of my kingdom.

Ulrich: We don't care. We're still going to defeat them.

Wapol then ate his way underground. He then rose up from behind Pit and tried to eat him, but Pit blocked it with his bow.

Pit: I've already been eaten once in my life and I'm not going to be eaten again. Melee attack!

Pit then knocked Wapol back. Luffy then ran up to him.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Pistol.

He then sent Wapol flying toward the end of the platform.

Chopper: So, he can stretch?

Sanji: He sure can.

Natsu: He's a rubberman.

Chopper: What's up with that?

Kiyo: He's a monster.

Wapol then got up.

Wapol: Article 1 of Drum's constitution: Those who defy the king must die! That is the law of the land! This castle is mine. That quack doctor's flag has no place flying here! Munch-Munch Shock! Arm Cannon!

His arm then transformed into a cannon and he fired at the flag, knocking it to the ground.

Wapol: It's ruining the whole thing!

Chopper then went into man beast mode and talked with Wapol.

Chopper: What're you doing? That's the Doctor's skull mark!

But up on the roof, Luffy grabbed the flag and held it up right.

Luffy: Hey! Whiny guy! Guess you don't know what this pirate flag means.

Wapol: What's that pointless little trinket mean, eh? I'll rip that thing apart, again and again!

He then fired another cannon ball.

Chopper: Watch out!

Luffy: You think you can rip a pirate's skull mark apart? The very symbol of my faith?

The ball then hit.

Wapol: I'm blowing you away!

But Luffy still stood with pirate flag in hand.

Luffy: See? You can't break it. I may not know who's flag this is...but we pirates risk our lives for it! Its not to be flown lightly! It's not something for you to laugh at and rip apart!

Chopper: These are pirates? Awesome!

Luffy: Yo, reindeer! I'm gonna beat the snot outta this guy, but what about you?

Chopper: The Doctor wanted to save this kingdom... and I'm not gonna let you guys in this castle! I'm not letting you bring down the Doctor's faith! Rumble!

He then ingested the rumble ball.

Pirate: A monster! The one who chased after Hiriluk!

Wapol: Now I can kill all my targets in one go! Don't let up! Kill them!

The heroes then began to fight against the henchmen of the Wapol Pirates.

Wapol: Uh-oh!

Chopper: Arm Point! Hoofprint Roseo!

Chopper then pushed Wapol back even further.

Wapol: So the most hated monster on the island is taking over for that quack doctor?

Chopper: Shut up! Even if I'm alone, I can still fight! As long as the Doctor's flag flies, I'm going to-

Luffy: You aren't alone now! Your friends're right here!

Luffy then landed ready to fight some more. Wapol then ran inside the castle with the other heroes chasing after. Luffy then grabbed a cannon and tossed it into Wapol's mouth.

Takuya: What is he? Oh, I get it! Everyone! Grab something and throw it into Wapol's mouth.

they then continued to toss items into his mouth making him slower.

Wapol: I ate too much... But I can't let up yet.

Wapol then fell over and shrank back down to regular size.

Wapol: Now I-. Wait! Where's StrawHat?

Luffy then put his hands on his shoulders from behind him.

Luffy: Ready and...

He then began to spin around.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bowgun!

He then kicked Wapol up and through the ceiling. Wapol then looked in fear as he saw the flag and Luffy in front of him.

Luffy: You aren't ready to fight? Then don't you dare touch people's skulls!

Luffy then stretched his arms back.

Luffy: Gum...Gum...! Gum...Gum...!

Wapol: I can make you and your friends vice kings and queens!

Luffy: Bazooka!

He then sent Wapol flying away in the sky. We later see the whole group together with Chopper.

Luffy: Reindeer! Hey! You! Come and join us!

Chopper: I can't.

Luffy: Sure you can! It's tons of fun!

Chopper: I really appreciate your help.

Nami: Chopper.

Chopper: But I'm a reindeer! I have antlers... and hooves... and this blue nose! I want to be a pirate. But I can't befriend humans! I'm a monster! I can't be your friend. I'm just here to say thanks.

Luffy: SHut up! Come join us!

Chopper then began to cry as Luffy said this. Chopper then came to Kureha.

Chopper: Guess what, Doctrine! I'm gonna be a pirate! They're gonna let me come along! I'm going out on the sea! I'll be a ship's doctor, and I'll travel the world with my friends!

Dr. Kureha: Don't be ridiculous! You think being a pirate's gonna be easy? You can lose your life in the blink of an eye!

Chopper: Well, that's fine by me!

Dr. Kureha: Don't talk back to me, you! Who ever heard of a reindeer going on a sea voyage?

Chopper: You're right! I am a reindeer!...But! I'm also a man!

Dr. Kureha: Oh, what, a crybaby like you? Well, don't expect me to allow this nonsense!

Chopper then began running out of the castle.

Jexi: Is that Chopper? Looks like he's pulling a sleigh. Why's he running?

Dr. Kureha: Now hold it, you!

She then began throwing several knives at the heroes.

Yosuke: She's crazy! Let's get out of here before one of those knives hit us!

They then entered the sleigh and landed on the ground below. As they were about to leave, they saw fireworks going off above them. The gunpowder from the fireworks then turned the falling snow into a wonderful shade of pink.

Yumi: They're like cherry blossoms.

Dr. Kureha: Get going...my foolish son.

Chopper then began to cry loudly at this as the heroes vanished. When they returned to the room, they saw a Wapol statue.

Sakura: That memory was very beautiful. I'm glad that Choppers part of our team.

Jexi: Not only did we get a true friend, but a great doctor. We better get ready. We're heading for Alabasta next.


	7. The Town of Dreams Rain Base

We open once again to the white room where a flash was about to occur. The heroes then found themselves above the Merry.

Fabia: Why did that flash send us above the Merry?

Yosuke: And who's that guy with Luffy's face?

Luffy(Mr.2): Ohhhh noooo you doooon't!

Mr. 2: And back to normal with my left hand! That's my Clone-Clone Fruit in action.

Luffy&Usopp&Chopper: Ohhh!

Nami: Hey! There's a ship coming this way. Is that yours, or?

Mr. 2: Ooops! Already time to go? That's certainly a drag! Well, nothing to be done! A voyage is all about goodbyes! But don't forget this one thing: Real friendship isn't just about how much time you spend with someone!

Luffy: Hope I see you again soon!

The man then jumped onto the other ship.

Mr. 2: Right, men! Time to set sail!

Pirate: Yes sir, Mr. 2 Bon Clay!

Usopp: Mr. 2?!

Vivi: That...that was Mr. 2 Bon Clay?!

Usopp: Of all the people to let slip through our fingers...

Zoro: We could consider ourselves lucky to have the experience. We can use it to formulate a strategy.

The crew then began tying white bandages around their arms.

Zoro: We'll need a damned good one, too. There's too much we don't know about this guy.

Vivi: True enough.

Nami: We'll need something, or else we won't know if he's imitating one of us.

Luffy: Right! From now on, no matter what, we wear these on our left arms. That way, we'll know who's our friend and who isn't!

The heroes then found thenselves above a desert city.

Narrator: In the kingdom of Alabasta, a rebel army has taken up arms against the king. This revolution is all part of a plan to topple the kingdom, crafted by the shadowy criminal group known as Baroque Works. Baroque Works' top agents gather at their leader Crocodile's hideout, anticipating his final orders. However, there was one agent who received no order: Mr. 3, who consumed a Paramecia Wax-Wax Fruit and can generate wax that solidifies in any shape he likes. Mr. 3 was ordered to kill Vivi and the Straw Hats, but failed at the mission. This earned him the wrath of Crocodile, who nearly killed him in retailiation. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats landed on Alabasta and stormed Crocodile's base, only to fall into an enemy trap. Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Usopp were all thrown into a cage. Soon Vivi is also taken to the base, thanks to the work of Vice President Miss All Sunday. Vivi tries to save Luffy, but is powerless against the strength Crocodile gained from the Logia Sand-Sand Fruit. The Straw Hats are inside a Sea-Prism Stone cage that cancels Devil Fruit powers. It is gradually filling up with water as well. Luffy is powerless, and Vivi has no key to spring them out. Suddenly, Miss All Sunday's transponder snail rings. A mysterious man is heard from the other side.

The heroes then arrived in a hidden area of the building where they listened to the whole conversation.

Sanji: Hello... Welcome to the Damned Restaurant.

Crocodile: You! Who the hell are you?

Sanji: Me? I am Mr. Prince. Gahh!

Millions: Got him, sir! What should we do with this strange man?

Vivi: Sanji? Oh, no...

Crocodile: Where are you? Give me your location.

Millions: By the front gate of the Rain Dinners casino.

Luffy: Sanji!

Crocodile: Ha ha ha... Oh, this is good! I'm coming right for the gate.

Vivi: You need to hold out a little longer! I'm going to get you help! I'll never abandon you guys!

Just as Vivi left, she saw Sanji at the slot machines.

Sanji: All according to plan. Could you tell me where they are, Princess?

Vivi then lead Sanji back into the other room.

Naoto: Wait. If Sanji's here, then who are the Millions chasing?

We then turn outside to Chopper in a shaul sneaking by Crocodile.

Crocodile: Damn you, Mr. Prince! Where did you disappear to?

Back int he containment room...

Jexi: The water's rising quickly.

Luffy: The water!

Usopp: I'm gonna dia, I'm gonna die!

Sanji: Hello! You wait long?

Luffy and Usopp: Prince!

Zoro: Quit screwing around and start looking for the key outta here!

Nami: Thank goodness!

Sanji: Nami! Are you... in love now?

Nami: Yes, yes, I'm mad for you, all right? Just get us out of here, now!

Jexi: We'll hold off the soldiers above ground. Pit, you stay and help Sanji.

Pit: Got it.

Just as the group left the room, a ball of wax rolled right in and opened to revea; Mr. 3.

Mr. 3: Wax-Wax Ball...Release! I thought I was going to die. Damned Crocodile... Huh? Who are you two?

Pit: We're the guys who are gonna kick you butt.

Mr. 3: Like that would happen.

Pit: He can make wax from his body, right? Then we can beat him up so he can make us a key.

Sanji: Not a bad idea.

Mr. 3: Wax-Wax Cannon!

He then created a wax cannon and fired explosive wax. But the heroes blocked it out.

Pit: Wax? Really? Well, let us send you to a hospital. Charge Shot!

Sanji: Concasse Shot!

The attacks the hit Mr. 3 and knock him into the ground. Pit then drew his bow towards the man.

Pit: We're short on time, candle-man. We gotta open the cage!

Mr. 3: I know! Give me a sec! I'll open it, so stop kicking and shooting me!

He then created a key and unlocked the cage.

Sanji: Not to shabby, wax-man.

Pit: Makes me regret doing this next part.

Mr. 3: Next part?

Pit then punched the man in the face and knocked him out. The group soon left while Crocodile reentered the room.

Crocodile: I've had enough of those bastards! I'm going to kill them with my own two hands.

He then saw the open cage and the unconscious Mr. 3. The heroes then converged above ground.

Sanji: Man you devil fruit users have a lot to risk.

Luffy: Where's Crocodile?

The group was then confronted by Baroque Works.

Pirate Leader: The Straw Hats are here! Get them!

Crcodile: There you are. Struggle all you want!

Koichi: We've lost a lot of time. Can we still make it, Vivi?

Vivi: We gotta hurry to Alubarna, or we won't be able to stop the rebels!

Crocodile: Wanna stop the rebellion? You better hurry up then.

The heroes then began fighting off both the Baroque works agents and the marines chasing after them.

Crocodile: Marines, eh? I guess I'm not needed here. It as very easy to influence all these idiots.

The heroes soon made it to the gates leading towards Alubarna.

Vivi: We have everyone. We can head to Alubarna now.

As the group headed for Alubarna, Vivi was grabbed by a familiar hook.

Luffy: Vivi!

Luffy then freed Vivi and grabbed onto the hook.

Vivi: Luffy!

Luffy: You guys go ahead! I'm fine by myself! You just get Vivi back to the palace!

Vivi: Luffy! I'll be waiting! In Alubarna!

Luffy then landed in front of Crocodile.

Crocodile: You know... you're really going too far, Straw Hat Luffy.

He then tossed down an hour glass.

Crocodile: You get three minutes. I'm not gonna devote any more time to you. Playtime is over. Desert Spada!

Luffy then dodged the attack.

Crocodile: As pirates, we are on two very different levels.

The two then continued to clash with sand and rubber. As Crocodile was pushed back once more, Luffy then unleashed a punch, but missed and instead was impaled by Crocodile's hook.

Crocodile: Who do you think I am? There are countless rookies like you. You're all talk...Straw Hat Luffy. The Grand Line doesn't need you.

Luffy's hat then landed on the ground as Crocodile tossed him into the sand pit beside him. Luffy then grasped in pain.

Crocodile: Ooh, that looks painful! But it'll all be over really soon! Ha ha ha!

Luffy was then completely submerged in the sand. Crocodile then walked away.

Crocodile: What a waste of time this was...

Later that night, Lufft was then lifted up by several hands and brought back to the surface.

Robin: What are you fighting for? Why are those with the name D like that?

The heroes secretly watched all of this take place.

Dan: D?

Luffy: D?

Another hand then tossed the hat to Robin and she placed it on Luffy.

Robin: I suppose that question was pointless.

She then walked away. The heroes then returned to the room to see a Mr. 3 statue.

Jexi: D? What would she be referring to? Why is D so important?

Aelita: Good question. We know its Luffy's middle initial, but what could it symbolize?

Dan: Luffy isn't the only one with that middle initial. There is another with it. He's Luffy's brother. I learned about him from Luffy. The son of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Another person bearing the symbol is Portgaz D. Ace.


	8. The Tomb of Kings

We arrive once again in the white room where a flash was about to occur.

Dan: Here we go. When we get back to Alabasta, we're teaching Crocodile what happens when he messes with our friends. No one does that to Luffy and gets away with it.

The heroes soon found themselves above the Merry once again.

Luffy: Let's make the symbol an X.

Nami: Why?

Luffy: Because we're pirates!

Usopp: Yeah, but doesn't that mean death?

Luffy: Who cares? i want the symbol to be an X. Wouldn't that be cool, Vivi?

Vivi: Sure. I'm fine with that.

Zoro: Look, anything;s fine. Its not even the main issue here.

The crew then made an X on their arms.

Luffy: Right! Here we are.

Zoro: If you think someone may be fake... take the bandage off and show this symbol to eachother. If they don't have it, they're imposters.

The heroes then found themselves above an ancient ruins.

Narrator: Leaving Luffy to fight Crocodile, the rest of the Straw Hats arrive at Alubarna, capitol of Alabasta, to put an end to a potential civil war. Vivi's hopes are dashed, however, and Alubarna is turned into a war zone by the epic battle between royal forces and the rebels. Nonethless, Vivi pleads with both forces to stop fighting. As she does this, the rest of the group wages war against the Baroque Works assassins. Meanwhile, Crocodile, having defeated Luffy, is inside the Tomb of the Kings with Miss All Sunday. They stand before the Poneglyph, a stone blockimbuned with information on an ancient weapon called Pluton. Crocodile seeks the weapon's powers for world domination.

We then turn to Crocodile and Robin in front of the Poneglyph.

Crocodile: So this is the Poneglyph, Nico Robin?

Robin: You work fast.

Crocodile: Well, go ahead. Read this Poneglyph for me.

Robin: It doesn't say anything. It just goes on about history. There's no Pluton mentioned at all.

Crocodile: A pity. You were a talented partner, but I'm afraid its time to kill you.

Robin: What?

Meanwhile outside, the main heroes with Luffy were heading for the ruins.

Luffy: That hole...Looks like a gator.

Jexi: We're with you this time, Luffy. While the rest are trying to settle the war, we're here to help you.

Luffy: Awesome.

The group quickly entered the ruins ready to fight against the Baroque Works agents.

Baroque Works: Halt! You're stopping here!

Luffy: What? Crocodile's underlings?

Sonic: I got this!

Sonic then dashed through the grunts and blew them all away. The group then continued through the ruins. They soon found themselves on a high platform.

Luffy: Look how high up we all are. What a great view. Wow! That bird statue over there's enormous.

The heroes jumped from platform to platform making it through the room only to be attacked by more agents.

Aelita: Energy Field!

Link: Sword Spin!

Ranma: Meteor Kick!

The attacks then defeat the agents allowing the heroes to move forward.

Luffy: We have to hurry. I wanna fight Crocodile.

They soon began running when walls began to come down behind them.

Natsu: We'll get crushed if we get caught be those!

They soon escaped the falling walls and entered another room only to be attacked by more agents.

Baroque Works: Is there any way out? We're all gonna be buried in here!

Natsu: Then let me beat you before that happens. Fire Dragon's Roar!

The agents then laid there completely singed and roasted.

Luffy: Hang on, Vivi. I'm taking him out!

They group then ran down the hall towards a large chamber.

Zatch: Look up ahead! It's Crocodile!

While in the chamber, Crocodile tried to slash Robin, but she dodged it. She then held up a vial.

Crocodile: Water?

Robin then drew a knife.

Robin: Even a knife can kill you if your covered in water.

SHe then tossed the vial to the hand on Crocodile. But he transformed into sand and slashed Robin who fell to the ground.

Crocodile: I forgive everything, Nico Robin. After all...I've never trusted...anyone in my whole life.

Just then, the heroes bust throught he wall.

Crocodile: You!

Robin: Straw Hat?

Luffy: We have you cornered, gator.

Crocodile: Straw Hat! Friends! You will all die here!

Heroes vs Crocodile

Crocodile: Why are you alive? Why are you trying to defy me? How many times do I have to crush all of you people?

Jexi: Crocodile! We're not letting you destroy this country!

Crocodile: Fight all you want! You can't lay a fist on me!

Luffy: He stops being all sandy when ever he attacks.

The heroes then clashed with Crocodile whenever he was solid and about to attack.

Crocodile: That's it! Desert Girasole!

Large patches of sand then began to form all over the floor.

Agunimon: Everyone! Move out of the way!

They then moved out of the way before the sand pillars rose from the patches. They then noticed water coming down.

Kiyo: What's water doing down here? That's it! Luffy, could you retain the water?

Luffy: Of course!

Kiyo: We're going to get that Crocodile a little wet.

Luffy then drank the water that fell and swelled with it.

Dan: Now we shoot it.

Dan then elbowed Luffy in the stomach which caused him to shoot the water at Crocodile, leaving him vulnerable.

Crocodile: No...My body! Why don't you give up? Your struggles are worthless. Vivi won't save her land, and you'll be crushed to death.

Aelita: That won't happen. We won't let it happen.

The heroes continued to attack Crocodile. Soon, Crocodile had enough and covered the whole floor in sand.

Crocodile: I like your persistence as a pirate.

Crocodile then unsheathed his hook.

Crocodile: Here is my poison hook. It's time to end this!

Luffy and the other heroes then climbed up the pillars to avoid Ground Death. Luffy then grabbed onto a pillar and used it to corkscrew himself into Crocodile. Ground Death then wore off and the other heroes landed back down to the ground.

Crocodile: You are all nothing but insignificant little brats!

Crocodile then swung his poison hook back and forth.

Crocodile: You are all stupid! Why can't you just abandon them all?

Yu: You don't understand, Crocodile. Vivi is willing to die in order to save others. We will never abandon her or anyone else.

Yu then drew his sword and slashed Crocodile's hook off. Luffy then got close to him.

Luffy: I don't care who you are! I'm going to surpass you!

Ichigo: We all are. You just can't understand our fighting spirits.

Crocodile was then kicked up towards the ceiling. Luffy then began to take in air and twisted his body around. Jexi then jumped into Ranma and Naruto's hands and was then launched. Luffy then released the air and began to fly and spin.

Jexi: Ultimate Color Fighting Technique # 35: Ultimate Color-

Luffy: Gum-Gum...

Crocodile: Desert...

Jexi: Drill!

Luffy: Storm!

Crocodile: La Spada!

As the five sand blades headed for the two, but the two attacks then broke the blades back into sand. As Luffy unleashed a barrage of punches, Jexi spun straight into Crocodile's stomach. They soon threw Crocodile through the roof and stopped attacking. The battle was over and the heroes had won. Later after the war had ended, we return over to the Merry where Mr. 2 was on board it.

Luffy: What're you doing on our ship?

Mr. 2: You have any idea what would have happened if I didn't board this ship?

Nami: The marines would have confiscated it.

Ranma: Wait, so you kept the Marines away from the Going Merry? But why?

Mr. 2: Because we're friends!

The marines then began to surround the two ships.

Mr. 2: You guys need to get out of here.

Luffy: You go if you want. We're not. We have friends to meet.

Mr. 2: Friends? The I, Bon Clay, shall not flee. Instead, let me be a decoy for your team.

He then jumped onboard the marines ship while the rest of the group sailed away.

Dan: We'll never forget you, Bon Clay.

Pit: Try and stay alive.

Jexi: You'll always be welcomed to the team.

As the ship sailed off, Vivi was on the coast to see them off.

Vivi: Guys!

Luffy: Vivi?

Nami: She's here?

Usopp: Turn the ship back! Hurry!

Sanji: Vivi!

Chopper: The Marines are closing in.

Vivi: I'm here to say goodbye.

Luffy: What was that?

Vivi: I can't go with you! Thanks for everything! I want to have more adventures, but I love my country too much! That's why I can't go! I'm staying here! But if we meet again, I hope you'll still call me a friend.

Luffy: Of course we-

Jexi: Luffy! The marines are on to her. If they get evidence that she was with us, she'll be considered a criminal.

Nami: We gotta shut up and leave.

The crew then rose their x's up as Vivi did the same.

Luffy: Set sail!

The heroes then returned to the white room to see a Crocodile Statue.

Lucy: I never knew that Luffy had so many friends. I didn't even know about the Merry.

Jexi: Neither did us. I wonder what happened to it. I hope the next memory explains it.


	9. The Big Argument

We open up once again to the white room where the heroes were ready to head out for the next memory.

Rise: Here we go. I wonder where we will go this time.

Jexi: Just remember. This is about the time where Manaphy joined Luffy's crew, so don't be surprised.

The heroes then arrived over the Going Merry once more.

Narrator: The Going Merry is in bad need of repairs after the Straw Hat Pirates' long journey. The crew decides to dock in Water Seven, a city renowned for its world-class shipwrights. With the fortune they've amassed during their travels, the Straw Hats enlist the repair services of the Galley-La Company, a giant ship-building outfit led by Water Seven's mayor, Iceburg. After an inspection, however, the crew is informed that the Going Merry is critically damaged and beyond repair. The ship has seen the Straw Hats through thick and thin, but if the crew wants to continue their adventure, they will have to find themselves a new vessel. After painful deliberation, Luffy decides that his crew and the Going Merry must go their seperate ways.

The heroes then landed onboard the ship where they listened in on the conversation inside.

Luffy: So guess what! We're changing ships! The Going Merry's been good to us, but she's beyond repair.

Usopp: Oh, come on, that's crazy! What, are we short on money to repair her?

Luffy: No! Its not that!

Usopp: Then what is it? Why are you going on with all this crap about changing ships?

Manaphy: Is Merry really beyond repair?

Luffy: I'm afraid it is. There's no fixing her. She's beyond repair. there's nothing we can do to fix her. Otherwise, I wouldn't be doing this!

Usopp: Look. Just because a bunch of so-called first-rate shipwrights said it couldn't be done... You want to leave our friend we've voyaged for so long with? You want to leave her to die?

Luffy: You think you're up to making this decision? You aren't a shipwright! This is something I have to decide! Say what you want; I don't care!

Usopp: You know, Luffy, not everyone can live life like you, constantly looking towards the future. Me, I can't keep this voyage going! Not if I have to leave my wounded companion behind!

Luffy: Quit giving me that crap! This isn't hard only for you, you know!

Usopp: If it's not, then why is changing ships our only option here?

Luffy then pinned Usopp down to the ground.

Luffy: All right! That's it! If you hate my decision that much, then you can just get-

Sanji then kicked Luffy in the face.

Sanji: You idiot! Luffy, what are you talking about? Don't say something you'll regret!

Usopp: No...It's fine, Luffy. If that's how you really feel about me...

Luffy: What?

Usopp: Go ahead! Keep abandoning your friends as you go along! It's just as easy to leave me, too, yeah? I don't need to voyage with someone who sees things so differently from me... I quit!

Usopp is then seen standing infront of the Merry.

Usopp: Come on, fight me! If I win, I keep the Merry! Let's do this now, Monkey D. Luffy!

Luffy then met with Usopp outside the ship ready for a fight.

Luffy: It's almost time. Usopp's coming. I don't want anyone leaving this ship.

Jexi: Understood.

Nami: There he is.

Chopper: Usopp!

Manaphy: Mr. Usopp.

Luffy: So you didn't chicken out...I hope you don't regret this! This is exactly what you wanted!

Usopp: Of course. Just try and kill me! You're gonna pay! I've got the perfect plan for beating you!

Luffy vs Usopp

Usopp: Your previous foes didn't know about your powers, Luffy...But I know your skills inside and out! Perfectly! What's more, Luffy, I have 8000 underlings on my side!

Chopper: Eight thousand?

Sakura: You actually believe that?

Luffy: It doesn't take a genius to see you're lying! Damn it! Stop screwing around with me here!

Usopp: You think I'm screwing around? I'm dead serious, Luffy! This is the way I fight! Time for me to use my traps. Just attack and blammo.

Usopp then ran over to a large barrel with Luffy following. Usopp attacked the barrel and several tacks fell out of it, hitting Luffy.

Usopp: Better watch your step! Caltrop Hell!

He then lead Luffy to a scarecrow with hammer arms. He attacked it and it spun, hitting Luffy repeatedly.

Usopp: I know exactly what attacks hurt you Luffy! It's perfect!

Usopp then lead Luffy to a platform where several dummies hit Luffy on contact.

Usopp: Finally getting serious about this, Luffy? Normal attacks won't work now. Time for the Breath Dial!

The dial then activated a large smokescreen which clouded the surroundings. Luffy then came running towards Usopp.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bazooka!

But the attack only hit an Impact Dial.

Usopp: There it is. Your impact.

He then pointed the dial to Luffy's face.

Usopp: Impact!

The pressure released knocked the both of them back.

Usopp: How's that, you bastard?

Luffy then walked up to Usopp.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Bullet!

He punched Usopp in the stomach, defeating him.

Marucho: Usopp. I'm so sorry.

Pit: You always were cool.

Luffy: You idiot! There's no way! You could never beat me!

Luffy then retreived his hat.

Luffy: Do what you want with the Merry. We're getting a new ship... and we're pressing forward to new seas! See you, Usopp... It's been fun... up to now.

Manaphy: Usopp.

Luffy: Heavy.

Zoro: You're the captain. Don't waver! If you're wavering on us, then who're we supposed to believe in? Let's give up the ship. It's not like we're going back on it.

The heroes then vanished and returned to the white room to see an Usopp Statue.

Natsu: Why? Why did they have to fight?

Jexi: There are some things that can't be avoided. Fighting with friends is one of them. But I didn't expect that to happen. Usopp, please get well.


	10. Cipher Pol No 9

We open once again to the white room where the flash was about to occur.

Jexi: Here we go again. I wonder what's going to happen now?

Yu: We'll just have to find out for ourselves.

The heroes then found themselves standing above the town of Water Seven.

Narrator: The day after Usopp leaves the group, Water Seven is rocked by major news: an assassination attempt on Iceburg, the mayor. Nico Robin is fingered as a suspect. The Straw Hats themselves are also under suspicion and Robin is apparently nowhere to be found.

The heroes then found themselves in an ally where they saw Sanji and Chopper walking down the street.

Chopper: Where could Robin be?

Sanji: Hellooooo? Robin!

Chopper: Hmm?

Sanji What's up, Cho-

They both then catch sight of Robin before them.

Sanji: Robin!

Chopper: Robin!

Sanji: Where were you? We looked everywhere! Everyone was so worried! Hang on, I'll be right there!

Robin: No, it's fine. Stay there. I...I'm not going back to you any longer.

Sanji: What're you talking about, Robin? We aren't mad at you, okay? Us pirates, we're falsely accused of crimes all the time!

Robin: Yes...I'm sorry I got you involved in that. But still... That article was completely true about me. I really did break into the mayor's house last night.

Sanji: Wha?

Kanji: Robin really did try to kill him?

Robin: I have a dark side you aren't familiar with. The darkness will destroy all of you someday. I know we were together a short time...but as of today, I will never get to see you again. Tell everyone I'm sorry for me, okay? Tell them I appreiciate how well they treated me.

Sanji: Wait! I don't understand any of this! Wait a second! Robin! Stopjoking with us!

Chopper: Robin!

But it was too late. Robin had already walked away from the group.

Sanji: Chopper...You go back to the gang and tell them what happened. Don't leave any of it out, okay?

Chopper then ran back to the group with the team secretly watching.

Luffy: She really said that? Robin did?

Zoro: I think...we were all prepared for this. Robin was our enemy when we first met her. This isn't just a matter of being scared of us. Maybe she felt she had to make a choice...Betwen being our friend, or our foe. If she's gonna do something, though, it'll be tonight. Are you going?

Luffy: I sure am. Robin...we need to catch her.

That night, the group went out to find Robin.

Nami: Its just about night time. Let's get going.

Luffy: We'll catch her in no time.

As soon as they began their treach, they were soon encountered by the Galley-La Workers.

Worker: There he is! The Straw Hat! Don't let him near Iceburg!

Gajeel: Let's get rid of these guys and make it out of here. Iron Dragon's Club!

The club then knocked out all of the workers allowing the team to move forward. But as they progressed through Water Seven, they were soon set upon by the Franky Family.

Franky's Henchman: The Franky Family's gonna take your bounty!

Odd: How about we beat all of you and move on.

The heroes then attacked the Franky Family and defeated every single one of them.

William: WHat do you know? They weren't as tough as we though they would.

They soon arrived at a large stage where they see Franky himself dancing.

Franky: Yow! You've punished my men for long enough! Eat this! Strong Right!

The heroes then dodged the incoming fist.

Kiyo: Quit trying to hit us, you freak!

Franky: Freak? Compliment me all you want! It won't work now!

Zoe: Just get out of our way, swimsuit boy.

Franky: Huh? Watch your mouth! I'm in a very bad mood this week!

Vector: Like I care! Fireball!

Vector then shot the ball of fire at Franky, knocking him away.

Franky: Your wimpy little moves could never hurt me. Beating up my underlings like that? I'm really angry now.

Kanji: How about I show you something even tougher. Persona! Let's go, Take-Mikazuchi!

A large creature then appeared. The creature resembled a muscular skeleton with a lightning bolt in its hand. The creature then swung the lightning bolt and swatted Franky into the wall.

Franky: I'm out of fuel.

Then more of the Franky Family came onto the scene.

Ulrich: Luffy! You go on ahead. We'll catch up.

Luffy: Right.

Luffy then moved on. He then grabbed onto a pole and swung through a window. He then began running to Robin with a large man with horn like hair appeared before him.

Luffy vs Blueno

Luffy: Robin! Finally got you!

Robin: ...!

Lucci: Oh, brother...

The team soon arrived at the building.

Chopper: Robin! Am I glad to see you again!

Nami: Wait a sec. What's going on here?

Zoro: What is this?

Nami: Aren't thise the shipwrights? So it was an inside job?

Lucci: We are part of the CP9 agency. We kill to preserve peace.

Shampoo: How can killing people preserve peace? And why are you here Robin? If you wanted to leave, you could have told us.

Robin: I told the cook and the doctor. Didn't they tell you.

Chopper: I did! But I didn't believe it either! Robin, why?

Robin: To fulfill my dream...one I could never achieve with you.

Koji: So that's why you framed your friends for attempted murder!?

As the conversation continued, Luffy continued to fight Blueno with all his might.

Blueno: What good will all of you do when this building goes up in flames?

Teddie: What do you mean by that?

Gray: They're going to set the building on fire to cover their tracks.

Luffy: Move it, cow!

Robin: I need to leave.

Lucci: Sure. Your job here is over. Thanks again.

Blueno then created a door in the floor and went in. He then came out behind Luffy and sent a shockwave towards him. Luffy then dodged it. Blueno then disappeared and reappeared behind Luffy. He sent another shockwave, but it was too dodged. Luffy then went behind Blueno.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Rifle!

The punch then hit Blueno right in his back. The two then stood there breathing heavily.

Lucci: We inCP9 have trained beyond limits. We are prepared to stake our lives for the government. The Six Powers we have gained are superhuman feats of strength. I'm sure you know it all too well now...the difference between your powers... And those of the four-person team the World Government relies on for its toughest missions. Let's take this opportunity to show you something amazing before you die.

Lucci then began to take on the form of a large anthropamorphic leopard.

Ranma: He's a cat? What is this?

Lucci: The Zoan Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard.

Sai: A leopardman?

Lucci then pointed out one finger and stuck it in Luffy.

Lucci: Shigan!

He then grabbed Luffy's head and tossed him through the roof.

Lucci: Fly! Out of this island!

The heroes then returned to the white room to see a Franky Statue.

Dan: Whoa. First Usopp, now Robin? And that leopard guy. I never expected that. Guys, we better be ready. I have a feeling we'll be facing that leopard real soon.


	11. Great Battle on the Judgment Island

We open once again to the white room where the flash was about to happen once more.

Jexi: All right, guys. We have to be ready. Lucci and the rest of that CP9 group is probably waiting for us right at this moment.

Ranma: How about I stay here and give you guys support?

Pit: WHy are you acting so scared?

Link: Afraid of dying?

Akane: No. He's afraid of cats.

Happy: But me, Carla and Pantherlily are cat like and he hasn't reacted that way about us.

Ranma: Actually, I've been distancing myself away from you. But still, I have to stay away from that leopard.

Dan: Look, your just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. If you do end up facing him with us, imagine him in his human form. Besides, we'll be leaving in three, two, one.

The heroes then found themselves over a large judicial island known only as Enies Lobby.

Narrator: Luffy breaks into Iceburg's room, only to find Robin and the Galley-La Company's assorted foremen and workers waiting for him. They are agents for CP9, a government organization seeking information on ancient weapons. Luffy and Zoro attempt to get Robin back, but fail. The Galley-La HQ is set aflame, and Nami just barely manages to escape. Chopper rescues Iceburg from the blaze, and from his story, the Straw Hats learn that Robin hasn't betrayed them after all. Meanwhile, the CP9 group which disappeared from the Galley-La HQ captures a man allegedy carrying blueprints for an ancient weapon, given to him by Iceburg. The man, Franky, worked with Iceburg under a legendary shipwright to learn the trade. It was thought he had died while fighting the World Government. Robin and Franky, the two keys to reviving the ancient weapon, are taken by CP9 to Enies Lobby, the "Judgement Island" led by Chief Spandam. Realizing what happened the Straw Hats vow to rescue Robin. Accompanied by a masked warrior known as Sogeking, they head for the Marine stronghold of Enies Lobby.

Earlier at Galley-La...

Iceburg: About Nico Robin, though...

Nami: You know something?

Iceburg: I'll tell you everything I do know.

Flashback in Iceburg's room...

Iceburg: Not everyone who hurts another person does so out of malice! Your interest in history could bring about the end of the world! You must die here, Nico Robin!

Robin: What do you know? You have no idea how much the World Government has messed up my life!

Iceburg: If you hate the government so much...why are you assisting them?

Robin: Because there's something I want...Something I'm willing to give up anything for. I've survived these past 20 years because I had nothing to lose. I betrayed countless people. But now, I really can't do that anymore! I abandoned my life, my soul, my dreams... but they've all been saved now. I have friends that believe in me...

Iceburg: So what are you wishing for?

Robin: For the six Straw Hats and their friends to leave this island safely...without me.

Iceburg: So you don't care what happens to the world otherwise?

Robin: I don't.

end flashback

Iceburg: That girl chose the lives of you six people and your little friends over everybody else in the entire world.

Nami: For us. What a relief! Robin...She didn't double-cross us after all. I need to get everyone together and tell them this.

Iceburg: Wait! What can you accomplish now? The Straw Hats have been defeated!

Nami: What? We're just getting started! We've got a solid mission now: to get Robin back! Once they know it's safe to rescue her, there's no limit to how strong they're gonna be!

The heroes then arrived at the gates of Enies Lobby.

Luffy: There's no way you wanna die! I swear I'm gonna save you, Robin!

The heroes then began climbing over the wall, to get on the other side to let everyone else in.

Guard: Someone's up on the gate!

Guard: Intruders! Stop them!

Ash: Look at that huge hole! Is this island floating, or?

Guard: They're inside the gate!

The heroes began to fight against all of the troops.

Guard Leader: Spandam we have a pirate intruder...a Straw Hat!

Spandam: Just one? Then stay calm and deal with him and his friends.

William then knocked out the guy with the snail.

William: Sorry, but he'll have to call you back. He's dealing with a concussion right now.

Guard: You all think you can stand up to us? Enies Lobby has over 10,000 soldiers!

Natsu: Then we'll have to beat you all up!

The heroes then defeated the Marine Leader and the gates opened letting all the others inside.

Guard: WHo're those guys? Pirates?

Zoro: Yep. SHould we have given a more formal greeting?

Sanji: Come on... stop being stupid.

Nami and Sanji then headed down one corrider with Chopper and Zoro headed down the other.

Sanji: Stick close to me, Robin.

Nami: We're here to save Robin, right?

Sanji: Robin! I bet she's crying by herself right now. I'm coming, Robin!

Zoro: Let's go! I bet Robin's this way.

Chopper: Hey, Zoro! Is this right? Nami and Sanji went the other way.

Zoro: That way? What way? This way?

Chopper: This isn't the right way. Hope it turns out okay...

Nami: Uh-oh! The way's blocked.

Aelita: We're on it!

Zoro: Hey, its a dead end.

Chopper: I told you we were! I wish I could cure your stupidity...

Zoro: What? I'm not lost! We just gotta get that bridge down!

Pit: Hang on, Zoro and Chopper!

The heroes then scaled over the second wall and brought down both of the bridges while fighting off the guards.

Zoro: We're all right, guys.

CHopper: We need to get together and help Robin.

Nami: Thanks everyone! Now we can keep going.

Sanji: Don't worry about us. Just head for Robin.

As the group fought, the Franky Family came in through the gates.

Franky's henchman: We're going, too! We gotta help out Franky!

As they fought, Sogeking appeared beside them.

Sogeking: I am Sogeking, from Sniper Island.

Luffy: Sogeking? Wow! I've never seen a real hero before.

Jexi: What are we? Chopped liver?

Sogeking: Luffy, was it? Usopp told me about you. A rescue job, eh? Let us fight together! I don't need a reason to help you.

The ehroes along with the new additions continued to fight their way through the massive armies of guards and marines. They continued to fight til they made it all the way to the final gate and got it opened. The main heroes then scaled another wall while the others wait for the court gate to open. The a door appeared out of nowhere.

Blueno: Air Door!

Blueno then stepped out of it.

Luffy: You!

Blueno: Never in the history of the World Government has someone stepped so far through its front door! How long will you keep this up?

Heroes: Until we die!

Luffy: We're looking for Robin! Get out of my way, you cow!

Blueno: There is no use fighting. I have shown you that before! You've all made enemies with very powerful people.

Ranma: But we know we will not lose. Not now, not ever!

Aelita: Who cares about the government? Not me!

Naruto: We're just here to get Robin back.

A punch then knocked Blueno back some more feet.

Luffy: This won't work...If stronger guys are ahead of me in these seas, I better be stronger too. Otherwise, I can't protect my friends...!

Blueno: So...what'll you do?

Luffy: I came up with a way to fight with full power...so that I won't lose anymore.

Luffy then squatted and placed his right fist to the ground.

Dan: Oh boy. I know what's coming next.

Luffy: My skills are advancing to the next level. Gear 2nd.

Steam then began to pour out of him.

Blueno: Trying to imitate a steam engine or something?

Luffy then disappeared and reappeared behind Blueno.

Luffy: Jet Pistol!

He then knocked Blueno into the ground. He then picked him up with his feet and crashed into him. Blueno then stood back up once more. Luffy then prepared to attack once more.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!

As Blueno was hit again, he looked at Luffy with shock.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka!

Blueno: Iron Body Strength!

The attack then knocked Blueno all the way to the wall. He still stood tall.

Ichigo: Man, this guy is solid.

Luffy: Then lemme show him something better. Gear-. Huh?

Blueno then fell over from exhaustion. The group soon converged on top off the roof.

Luffy: Robin! We're here to get you!

Robin: Go away! I don't want to see you ever again! Why did you come here for me? I didn't ask you! I just want to die!

Luffy: You want to what? What are you talking about? We came all this way for you! You're coming with us! Please Robin. I don't care if you want to die or whatever! You tell me that once you're right by us again! We'll take care of things from there.

Spandam: Stupid pirates! Put on all the bravado you want. Nothing's changed! I've got the Buster Call at my beck and call.

He then held up a golden transponder snail.

Robin: Please! Just stop! If Buster Call is summoned, they'll obliterate Enies Lobby and all of you!

Spandam: What're you talking about?

Robin: Twenty years ago, an attack took everything from me and ruined countless people's lives...A single attack from the Buster Call! That attack drove me to find friends that were finally willing to accept me. But the more I wanted to be with you, the more my destiny became a threat to all of you. if this keeps up, you'll see me as a drag on all of you! You'll betray me and throw me aside! That's what I'm scared of the most! That's why I didn't want you to rescue me! We all have to die sometime and I want to die right here, right now!

Spandam: I couldn't agree more! You're nothing but a burden upon everyone you know.

He then pointed up to the flag on the building.

Spandam: Let me show you for yourselves, pirates! The logo represents the bond shared by over 170 nations across the four seas and the Grand Line! This is the world! Do you realize how puny you are by comparison as you resist us? Do you realize the enormity of the organization this girl is on the run from?

Luffy: I know exactly who Robin's enemy is. Sogeking! Shoot that flag down.

Sogeking: Got it. Sure Shot Fire Bird Star!

A large fire ball in the shape of a bird was then shot and set the flag ablaze in flames.

Marines: They just declared war on the World Government!

Spandam: Are you guys insane? You think you can take on the whole world and live?

Luffy: I ready for it! Robin! I want to hear it from your mouth! Tell us you want to live!

Chopper: Robin!

Nami: Robin!

Robin then began to cry as she heard them.

Robin: I want to live! Take me out to sea with you!

Luffy: Let's go! We gotta save her!

The heroes then arrived to the white room to see a Blueno statue.

Naoto: We've almost done it. We need to save Robin.

Jexi: Right. The World Government needs to pay for what it has done!


	12. The Pirates vs CP9

We open up to the white room once again to see the heroes prepping to fight against the CP9 members.

Jexi: Here we go team. Once we go inside, we bring CP9 to its knees and get Robin back. Me and the main heroes will go after Lucci. The rest of you have to deal with the other agents that follow him. Is that clear?

Ranma: I'll fight Lucci too.

Dan: But what about Lucci being a leopard?

Ranma: I'll just think about him in his human form, not in his frigthening cat form.

Pit: It helps if you don't mention that he is a cat.

Ranma: Right. Anyway, I'm ready to take him down.

The flash then finally occured and the heroes found themselves above Enies Lobby once more, but this time it was on the inside of the building.

Narrator: The Straw Hats infiltrate Enies Lobby, breaking through a 10,000-strong force of Marines before reaching the Tower of Judgment where Robin is held. But Spandam, leader of CP9, has already taken Robin elsewhere. The pair is heading for the Gates of Judgment; if they successfully cross through, it will be near-impossible to rescue Robin from the prison beyond. The Straw Hats split up to take on CP9 in order to find the key to the Sea Prism Stone handcuffs on Robin, and to catch up with Spandam as quickly as possible. Sogeking takes on CP9 member Jabra only to be caught by a sneak attack and injured. The outlook seems bleak for winning the battle.

Jexi: Chie, Gray, Jake, Uryuu, Odd, Mousse, J.P, Vector! You guys assist Sogeking with Jabra. You other guys can split up the remaining tasks.

They then split up to fight the CP9 agents. Meanwhile with Sogeking, he laid there on the floor, defeated.

Sogeking: Dammit, what am I doing?

Jabra then picked him up in his claws.

Jabra: You'll die painlessly in an instant. If a lamb wanders off by itself...see what happens? The wolf pounces on it. Hahahaha! Now its over!

Jabra then began to raise his claws.

Nami: Don't kill him! Please! We don't need your key anyway!

Jabra: You idiot! You're gonna go down next! Die!

Just then, the wolf man was then kicked in the face by Sanji just as the others arrived.

Jabra: Whi the hell're you?

Sanji: The hunter.

Heroes vs Jabra

Odd: We're taking you down, you mangy mutt.

Sogeking: Sorry Sanji. I just can't do it.

Sanji: I got this one. If you can't, then we can. If we can't, then you do it.

Jabra: Substituting in, eh?

Sanji: Come on, Usopp! We can rescue Robin with your help!

Jabra: Perfect. I was waiting for people like you. Robin's my long lost sister...Can you rescue her for me?

Gray: Don't treat this like a joke! Ice Make: Lance!

He then tossed the lance at Jabra hurting him.

Sanji: A Marine HQ squad is headed for Robin right now.

Jake: Then we need to beat this guy and put a stop to them. Charge shot.

He then fired a fist from the bomber arm, hitting Jabra.

Jabra: You'll never beat me! I'll chomp on you til you're dead!

Chie: We aren't planning on that...And we won't forgive you!

Sanji then nailed another kick to Jabra into the wall. As Jabra got up, Sanji began to spin on his feet til one of his legs was on fire.

Sanji: Diable Jambe.

The two then jumped to each other.

Jabra: Moonlight Ten Finger Pistol!

Sanji then kicked the hands, but Jabra caught Sanji in his claws, but Sanji delivered a kick with his flaming foot.

Sanji: Diable Jambe. Flambage Shot!

He then sent Jabra down into the ground below. Sanji then landed and the flames wore off.

Sanji: God created food, but the devil created spices. i guess I spiced that one a little too much.

Sanji then walked away from the defeated Jabra. Meanwhile below, Zoro, Sai, Shun, Yosuke, Knuckles, Ryoga, Erza, Koji, Ulrich and Renji were fighting the soldiers down below. As they fought, a large giraffe hybrid fell from the ceiling. He then sprang up his neck and fired at Zoro, but the attack was blocked.

Kaku: You're a resilient man...I'm getting sick of this.

Renji: He's been training, giraffe boy.

Kaku: Boy? I am a full fledged giraffe. Make fun of me and you're gonna pay!

Knuckles: You're the kind of guy who drones on from up high, huh?

Shun: You don't even think about what happens when you fall.

Zoro: You're going down!

Kaku: All of you, too!

Heroes vs Kaku

Kaku: i haven't even shown you the true power of the giraffe yet...

Yosuke: There's a power behind a giraffe?

Kaku then slammed his nose up and down trying to crush the heroes.

Ryoga: So that's a giraffe's power? I'm not impressed.

Zoro: We have to beat this guy and the HQ squad or else Luffy is dead.

Kaku: Maybe I underestimated you...but no more mistakes.

Kaku then began spnning on his hands sending several shockwaves towards them. But they managed to dodge the attacks.

Ulrich: After this, I never want to see another giraffe again.

Zoro then gave another slash to Kaku. When Kaku got up, Zoro had multiplied his limbs and heads so he was weilding nine swords.

Zoro: Deadly Nine Sword Style: Asura!

Kaku: Then let me cut you in half with Amanedachi, the strongest Rankyaku!

Kaku then spun while Zoro ran for him.

Kaku: Amanedachi!

A large shockwave was then sent for Zoro, but Zoro slashed through it like it was nothing.

Zoro: The road to battle is laced with untold hardship...

He then slashed through Kaku, bringing him down.

Zoro: Asura...Ichibugin!

We then turn to the main heroes and Franky as they finally catch up with Lucci.

Luffy: Franky!

Franky: Lucci! You having trouble with him? Want me to help?

Luffy: No. We'll stop him. RObin's waiting for you. You go free her.

Franky: Super leave it to me.

Franky then ran to free Robin while the others were ready to fight Lucci.

Lucci: Don't you forget, Straw Hat Luffy, I stabbed you back in Galley-La mansion in this form.

Luffy: I ate some meat, so I'm better now!

Heroes vs Rob Lucci

The heroes then began to engage the large leopard in combat.

Lucci: I had no clue they held this much power.

After another attack, Lucci landed on his feet.

Luffy: If you want a serious fight, then let me show you! Here's another approach.

Luffy then bit his thumb and blew into it.

Luffy: Gear 3rd. Bone Balloon!

Luffy's arm was now the size of a giant's arm.

Luffy: Look at this arm! The arm of a giant!

Dan: I've seen this move. It's pretty awesome.

Luffy then drew his fist back.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!

The punch then sent Lucci through the wall.

Ichigo: I don't believe it.

Dan: Yeah. But there is a small drawback.

Sonic: What drawback?

Luffy then flew through the air as the air in him rushed out. He then landed but was completely shrunken. He then ran from the returning leopard til he finally got back to normal.

Lucci: Huh. it like doping,eh? But your body can hardly take it. You're shortening your own life!

Luffy: It's better that losing what I have now! Gotta go all out!

As they continued to fight against Lucci, Lucci then appeared infront of Luffy.

Lucci: Rokugun!

This then sent Luffy into the ground.

Heroes: Luffy!

Usopp is then seen on a platform nearby.

Usopp: Luffy! What're you doing? Wake up!

Link: Usopp?

Luffy: Usopp? You're here?

Usopp: Don't get the wrong idea! I'm here to rescue Robin, not to look at the likes of you! Hey, you! The CP9 tomcat! I'll take you on! Let's do this!

Ash: Usopp! Have you lost your mind?

Arlita: He'll kll you!

Usopp: Shut up! Like Luffy can do anything, He can't even die right!

Luffy: I'm gonna blow this guy away!

Usopp: In that case, get up! Don't go on like you're about to die!

Luffy then began to slowly stand up on his own two feet.

Usopp: You gotta win! We all gotta go home together, Luffy!

Luffy then entered Gear 2nd, ready to fight Lucci one last time. The rest of the heroes sat out to watch this epic fight. The two clashed with punch after punch as they jumped from one marine ship to another. They soon came back to the tower where Luffy was ready to end it.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Jet Gatling!

Lucci: Iron Body!

The multitude of punches then punched Lucci repeatedly, til one final punch ended it once and for all. Lucci then fell over as did Luffy.

Luffy: It's over...It's all right...now... Let's go back together, Robin!

Usopp: Get yourself over here! We can't help you if you don't move!

Luff: My body. It won't move.

The cannons then aimed for the tower and for the rest of the team. They thought that they were done for til they heard a strange voice telling them to jump. They quickly obayed and found themselves aboard the Merry.

Luffy: Merry!

Merry: I'm here for you.

The team soon sailed away from Enies Lobby before it was leveled. They soon met up with Iceburg and the Galley-La shipwrights. But just then, the Merry then split into two.

Luffy: Merry! You guys are shipwrights, right? Please fix our friend.

Iceburg: I'm sorry, but it is beyond repair. I'm watching a miracle even now. It's already past her limit. In all my years as a shipwright, I've never seen a ship as illustrous as this.

Luffy: All right.

The group then gathered on a boat as Luffy sailed to the Merry to give it a proper burial.

Luffy: It's dark and scary down there, Merry. We're gonna see you off. It's probably better...Usopp isn't here.

Luffy then set fire to the Merry. The whole team then teared as they saw Merry go up in flames. Snow then fell from the sky as the funeral was in progress.

Merry: I'm sorry I couldn't take you any further.

Luffy: We should be apologizing! I suck behind the wheel! I crashed you into an iceburg. Zoro and Sanji were always breaking stuff on you! Usopp tried to fix you up, but he sucked at it. We're sorry, Merry!

Merry: But I was happy for it. Thank you for treating me so kindly.

Luffy: Merry!

After this was said, the heroes then disappeared.

Narrator: After saying their goodbye's to the Merry, the Straw Hats hid out in Water Seven. Thanks to Franky, a new ship was awaiting them.

We then see the crew in front of the Sunny.

Luffy: Whoa! Its awesome and huge! Come on, Franky! Time to get on my ship!

Franky: Heh heh! You guys are a bunch of amateurs! Paper-mache is all you can repair.

Franky then got on the ship and they began to leave. But then, Usopp came running in as it was leaving.

Usopp: Why's the ship leaving without me? Can't you all see that I'm still here? Hey everyone! Its me! Rejoice!

Chopper: Usopp! Usopp finally showed up!

Usopp: Quit giving me the cold shoulder! They really are leaving without me. Well, I just have one thing left to say them. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I was so stubborn! It was all my fault! I know this is pathetic of me! I know I told you I was quitting! I know I can't take that back or anything! Just let me be together with all of you again!

Luffy then extended his arm out to Usopp.

Luffy: Grab on you idiot!

Usopp then grabbed the arm and was pulled onto the ship. The crew then celebrated being all back together one again. Back in the white room, the heroes returned to see a Lucci statue.

Jexi: Well, we're almost finished fixing you Luffy. Just hold on a little longer.


	13. Adventure in Sabaody Archipelago

We open up once again to the white room where the heroes waited for the next flash.

Jexi: I wonder where we will be heading next?

Dan: You know, I wonder why Luffy and the crew split up anyway?

The flash then occured and the heroes found themselves above Sabaody Archipelago.

Aelita: Isn't this where we all started out when we saved Luffy?

Pit: Yeah. It is Sabaody Archipelago. Maybe we fixed all the memories?

Ranma: Somehow I doubt that. Listen.

Narrator: The Straw Hats have successfully traveled halfway across the Grand Line, and with Brook on their crew they reach the Red Line: a sheer cliffside that extends right across their path. To cross this continent and reach the New World, the crew's ship must be coated by a master artisan. The ship must then dive underwater and travel to Fishman Island, deep below the sea's surface. The Straw Hats arrive at the Sabaody Archipelago, where they encounter Rayleigh, ex-first mate of the Pirate King Gold Roger. He agrees to coat the crew's ship for them. Before that can happen, though, Luffy knocks out a World Noble, something that lands him in serious trouble. Attacking a World Noble is enough to set a Marine Admiral on Luffy's trail. It will take three days for the ship-coating process to be completed. The group decides to evade the Marines until then. Leaving Rayleigh's shop, they travel to the forest of Yarukiman Mangrove trees, where the Marines are already searching for them.

Natsu: Rayleigh? Oh! That old guy we met before diving into Luffy's memories.

Vector: I never would have guessed he was the Gold Roger's first mate.

The heroes then landed in the forest of Mangrove trees.

Brook: It's survival time! Yo ho ho ho! Scary, huh?

Manaphy: Very scary.

Luffy: We're up against an Admiral. We gotta make sure no one dies, at least.

Usopp: That's kind of morbid, don't you think?

Just then, a large man approached them.

Luffy: Who are you?

Sanji: Get back, Luffy! That'sone of the Seven Warlords!

Luffy: Seven Warlords? I know this guy's strong...Better go all out from the very start!

Luffy then entered Gear 2nd and the team engaged Bartholomew Kuma.

Jexi: Don't worry, team. We all out number him. Though he is a warlord, please be careful.

They continued to fight the large man, til Zoro noticed something after it was destroyed.

Zoro: This isnt the real one. There isn't any shockwaves.

Sakura: Its one of those Pacifista things from before.

The Marines then began to advance on the pirates. But as one group would be defeated, another would take its place.

Naoto: We're near a Marine HQ...The reinforcements just keep coming.

Tommy: THey might be weak, but they come in swarms.

Amy: If am admiral were here, I doubt we'd even notice him!

Happy: Maybe we should run.

Shampoo: We better do what we can here. It's not like they won't chase us.

Just then, Sentomaru arrived.

Sentomaru: Man, thanks a lot, people! Busting up my Pacifista and all...

Just then, another Pacifista arrived.

Rukia: Another one?

Chad: And who are you anyway?

Sentomaru: Sentomaru, the man with the tightest lips in the world!

Fabia: Sentomaru, huh?

The heroes still continued to fight the Marines.

Ulrich: If we keep this up, we'll be too tired to fight the admiral.

Luffy: Spread out!

The groups then spread out to fight the enemy.

Jexi: Rise, I need you to call Himiko.

Rise then called upon her persona.

Jexi: Keep and eye on the Straw Hats.

Rise: Right. Uh-oh! Bartholomew Kuma, the real Bartholomew Kuma has just been spotted. He's slowly heading for Zoro.

Jexi: I knew it. He actually is here.

Sentomaru: Give it up, you...not that I care much about pirates.

Ranma: Then don't come after any of us. If you do, we'll take you all down! FIre Punch!

He then punched Sentomaru in the gut.

Ranma: Handle the marines. I have this guy.

The two then fought it out while the others fought the Marines. Meanwhile, Bartholomew Kuma approached Zoro.

Bartholomew Kumw: Roronoa...

Zoro: This guy...He's the real one!

A Pacifista was about to destroy Zoro when Kuma intervened.

Bartholomew Kuma: Wait...PX-1. If you could go on a trip, where would you go?

He then swatted his hand and made Zoro disappear.

Rise: Zoro disappeared. Kuma sent him to another island.

Kiyo: He must have eaten a devil fruit to have done that.

Ash: Where's he going now?

Rise: He's going after Robin. Strange, he's ignoring our team and only going for the Straw Hats.

Teddie: That is weird. Even for a fellow bear.

Kum then approached Robin and was about to swipe his hand.

Luffy: Robin! Get away!

Robin: Luffy.

But it was too late. Robin had already been sent away.

Rise: Robin's gone! Now he's going for Franky. And he's fighting a Pacifista.

Meanwhile with Franky...

Franky: Human weapons...Has the government made new people?

Sentomaru: Do not bother running. A Pacifista is a fighting machine.

Ranma: Why not focus an your own batte? Meteor Kick!

Chopper: Do you have any lasers Franky?

Franky: Hell no I don't! Just keep running! Ultimate Hammer!

Franky then defeated and destroyed the large Pacifista with his unskinned hand , but this only lead to him being confronted by Kuma.

Sentomaru: What a sad sight! It costs so much to make one too.

Franky then used Strong Right, but Kuma caught it and sent Franky away.

Luffy: Franky!

Rise: Kuma just sent Franky away and he's going for Manaphy. And the admiral just arrived. He's creating after images of himself. You have to find the real one.

The heroes searched through all of the territories til they found the real Kizaru.

Rise: Good news. Manaphy has jumped into the ocean and is heading for Fishman Island.

Aelita: He's safe from Kuma there. Now let's focus on the enemy.

Kizaru: Still alive, are all of you? That's rather strange. You all look pretty tired. Why don't you all rest awhile? Speed is weight. You all ever been kicked at lightspeed?

The heroes began to fight him, but everytime they attacked, Kizaru vansihed and reappeared.

Link: You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?

Kizaru: I ate the Logia Glint-Glint Fruit. I'm a light human.

Jexi: We'll still defeat you.

The heroes continued to fight off Kizaru and then Jexi decided to finish it.

Jexi: Ultimate Color Fighting Technique # 43: Ultimate Color Headbutt!

He then gave Kizaru a headbutt, knocking him out. But as he defeated Kizaru, Kuma made his move on the other Straw Hats. Usopp began running from him.

Usopp: It's coming here! Help!

Kuma then swatted his hand and sent Usopp away. Sanji then ran towards him.

Luffy: Get away, Sanji! Get away!

But Kuma then sent him away before he could make a move. Brook then ran up to him.

Brook: Look out, everyone! I'll protect you! Even if I die. Oh wait! I already died.

Brook was then sent away.

Luffy: Brook!

Kuma then went for Nami and sent her away as well. The Chopper entered Monster Point, but Kuma still sent him away. luffy just kneeled on the ground. The heroes then vanished after Chopper was sent away.

Luffy: I couldn't save them. None of them!

Bartholomew Kuma: We'll never meet again. He then sent Luffy away as well, sealing the deal. All the Straw Hats had been defeated. The heroes then returned to the white room to see a Kizaru Statue.

Kanji: I can't believe they're all gone.

Ichigo: Where do we go from here?

Jexi: We keep fighting. We're almost finished with the memories. We just need to endure a little longer.


	14. Adventure at the Great Prison

We open to the white room where the heroes were moping over their loss of the Straw Hats.

William: There was nothing we could do to save any of them.

Jexi: We may have lost them today, but we'll meet up with them again when we fix Luffy. Now everyone, steel your nerves. We have another flash coming on.

The flash then occured and the heroes found themselves over a large building.

Yukiko: What kind of place is that? Its so dark and gloomy. Its like a prison.

Dan: I think it is a prison. But why are we here?

Narrator: The Straw Hat Pirates faced utter defeat in Sabaody Archipelago at the hands of Bartholomew Kuma. Luffy was sent flying to Amazon Lily, where he immediately sets out to find a way off the island and back to his crew. Amazon Lily is ruled by the pirate empress Boa Hancock. She is moved enough by Luffy that she agrees to lend him a ship. That night before Luffy departs, he learns that his brother Portgas D. Ace has lost to Blackbeard and is now in prison, waiting for his public execution at the Marine Headquarters, Marineford. Luffy decides to concentrate on rescuing his brother for the time being. With the help of Hancock, one of the Seven Warlords who work for the government, he makes his way into the vast prison of Impel Down.

The heroes then found themselves at the entrance of Impl Down, listening to both Luffy and Hancock.

Hancock: Luffy...This is as far as I am able to take you. I wish I could help more...

Luffy: Don't be silly! No way I could've made it here by myself! This is more than enough!

Hancock: Luffy...No one ever escapes from this fortress. You can't cause any trouble in here. You may be strong...but please, promise me you won't start any violence!

Luffy: Right. Got it. It's a promise! Thank you so, so much, Hancock!

Luffy then ran inside only to be met by the team.

Luffy: WHat are you guys doing here?

Akane: We heard about your brother and decided to help you out.

Dan: We're busting Ace out of here before he get's executed.

Luffy: Awesome! Let's go!

The heroes then arrive to Level 1 of Impel Down: Crimson Hell.

Prisoner: How did you get in here?

Luffy: We just got in. That's all. I'm here to free Ace.

Prisoner: Fire Fist Ace? He's cooped up in Level 5! No way can you ever reach him!

Aelita: We'll see.

The heroes then walked past the gate to see a familiar face running from the guards.

Luffy: What's that?

Buggy: Think you can cut me up you fools?

Heroes: Buggy?

Buggy: Straw Hat? And the Dimensional Heroes? Why're are you here? I honestly had no idea heroes went to prison.

Jexi: We came here on purpose. They didn't catch us.

Buggy: Are all of you here to help me? Why did all of you do that, idiots!? The sight of all of you disgusts me!

Luffy: I promised Hancock I wouldn't start any trouble, so quit getting me involved in your crap.

Jexi: And for your information, Buggy. We aren't here for you, we're here for Ace.

Buggy: Ace? Count me out then. You all go alone if you want. Level 5 is dangerous. I'm getting out of here now.

Ryoga: But wouldn't it be safer if you stuck with us for awhile.

Buggy: Good point. I'll stay with you for awhile.

The heroes and Buggy began to fight against the jailers that pursued them.

Natsu: So can we trust Buggy?

Odd: He's probably gonna run out on us as soon as we hit level 2.

As soon as the jailers were defeated, the group headed for Level 2: Wild Beast Hell.

Jexi: Man this place is huge.

Ezra: Focus. We need to save Ace.

As soon as they reached Level 2, jailers came after them.

Jailer: It's Buggy the Clown and Who's the other guy?

Sai: We need to keep these jailers silent.

Lucy: By the way Buggy, why was level one called Crimson Hell?

Buggy: Because of the razor sharp trees and grass that cut you and stain the trees red with blood.

Yumi: Forget we asked.

They soon defeated the jailers and became able to move forward. They then had an idea.

J.P: How about we start a prison riot, by freeing the prisoners.

Naruto: That's a good idea.

The heroes then began releasing prisoners form their cells.

Prisoners: Thanks a lot! You guys ae awesome!

Mr. 3: It's been awhile, heroes.

Chie: Mr. 3? I guess you got caught too. WHy are you here?

Mr. 3: I set your friends free and I intend to pay you all back.

Buggy: I just freed you! Tell me what my name is!

Prisoner: Captain Buggy! I swear I'll never forget this! Now let's riot!

The prisoners and the heroes then defeated the jailers and began to move forward. But more jailers were then after them.

Jailer: They're in Hannyabal's room! Get them!

Sakura: What the? "I wanna be chief"? What a strange dream.

Mr. 3: It must be Vice-Warden Hannyabal's room. He's trying to take over from Magellan to become Chief Warden.

Luffy: Hannyabal and Magellan...I'll have to fight'em to find Ace.

They soon defeated the jailers and headed for Level 3: Starvation Hell.

Wendy: Wait! We're missing people. Where's Buggy, Mr. 3 and the prisoners?

Mousse: They must have ditched us.

As they pressed on , they encountered Zoro.

Zoro: I'm here to help you.

Shun: Zoro?

Zoro: Just kidding.

Zoro then kicked a large cow like creature.

Zoro: Swan Arabesque.

Renji: Your not Zoro.

Mr. 2: Oh, its been ages, friends. Come on, its me!

Luffy: Bon Clay! You're alive.

Jexi: I guess they caught you, huh? But since your here, would you like to help us with something?

Mr. 2: No problem. We're all friends here!

Akane: I think that cow thing as a different opnion.

The creature then glared at them

Luffy: WHo is that?

Mr. 2: That's Minotaurus! A merciless prison beast that treats people like garbage.

Uryuu: Let's get rid of him then.

As they fought, Buggy and Mr. 3 arrived.

Buggy: Minotaurus?

Pit: I thought you two were fleeing? Guess you had a change of heart.

The heroes soon defeat the monster, only to fall through the floor to Level 4: Blazing Hell. Buggy and Mr. 3 soon ditched them again and the heroes hastily made their way through Level 4 only to see a large glob of purple infront of them.

Luffy: What's this? Jelly? Crap?

Rukia: Look! Up there!

A large man then fell from the ceiling. He had large wings and horns.

Mr. 2: Magellan! Don't fight him, Luffy! That is Magellan, Chief Warden of Impel Down. He ate the Paramecia Venom-Venom Fruit.

Jexi: Venom-Venom? Then its poison!

Magellan: That's right. I know why you are all here. I'm not letting any of you near Portgas D. Ace.

Jexi: Nobody touch him! He's probably covered in poison.

Magellan: Escape is futile. All the exits have been sealed off. Hydra!

Then a large creature came from behind Magellan. It had three heads and was made of poison. One of the hydra heads then tried to bite Luffy, but he dodged just in time.

Jexi: We can't support you in this battle, Luffy. You're on your own for this one.

Mr. 2: I have to leave all of you, but I will repay you all.

Luffy then began to battle Magellan with full force. He tossed wood from the pit at Magellan as he walked towards him. When Magellen had had enough, he unleashed his hydra towards Luffy. But Luffy could not dodge it in time, so he was attacked by the poisonous beast. He was then left on the floor, covered in poison.

Magellan: How could you bring me to my knees? But the poison on your body is robbing you of all your bodily functions. In 24 hours, you will journey straight to hell.

After Magellan had poisoned Luffy, he was then sealed away in a tower on Level 5. He was imprisoned there til Mr. 2 and the other heroes got him out.

Narrator: The heroes and Bon Clay were willing to risk their lives to save Luffy. But in the harsh environment of Impel Down's Level 5, their strength finally gave out. Falling unconscious, they all finally awoke in a strange room. They opened the door to find an unbelievable sight.

Dan: What the?

Ivankov: Sleep well, little heroes and Bon Boy? this is the prisoners' paradise, a fantasy world accessible through Impel Down's sewers! Welcome, my friends. To Level 5.5: Newkama land!

Narrator: Deep within Impel Down lay a secret paradise. The heroes then learned that Ivankov, man of miracles, had already started to treat Luffy. He had little chance for survival. Only his tremendous willpower could save him now. Chained to a table, Luffy screamed in pain. All the heroes could do was support him by cheering.

Mr. 2: Come on, Luffy! Come on!

Dan: Remember why your here! You are here to save your brother! You have to save Ace!

Ivankov: The pain will continue throughout the treatment. It will also take ten years from his life span. If he stops screaming, you know what that means...

Luffy: Food!

Food was then brought to the door and Luffy knocked the door open and ate it all.

Luffy: I'm cured!

The heroes then vanished and returned to the white room. There they found a Magellan Statue in the room.

Naoto: So he broke into a prison to free his brother.

Fabia: That's a good family bond. He's even risking to lose his life to save Ace. And we'll save him as well.


	15. To Sunshine and Freedom

We arrive once again to the white room where the group prepared for the jailbreak of the century.

Jexi: Okay guys. Ace is down on Level 6 where the very dangerous criminals are. We need to plan our moves carefully. We go in and come out with Ace in our arms.

The flash then occured and the heroes found themselves in Level 6: Eternal Hell.

Gajeel: So this is Level 6. A lot of very dangerous criminals locked away here.

Narrator: Luffy infiltrates Impel Down in order to rescue his brother Ace. Along the way, he is defeated by Magellan, Chief Warden and wielder of the poisonous powers of the venom-Venom Fruit. The venom nearly kills Luffy, but he is rescued by Bon Clay and Ivankov, making a miraculous recovery and gaining a further immunity to any poison. Ivankov, a commander in the revolutionary army, learns that Luffy is son of the rebel effort's leader, Dragon. He decides to escape the prison with Luffy. Luffy, back in action and with a new powerful ally, heads for Level 6, the bottom sector where Ace is held. But he is too late; Ace has been taken to Marineford. Luffy resolves to catch up to Ace in Marineford, but Magellan manages to imprison him in Level 6. As he tries to find a way out, a certain man speaks up to him.

As the group stood in Level 6, a familiar hooked man spoke out to them.

Crocodile: If you wanna get out, you have to release me! I can make a hole in the ceiling! Well, heroes?

Heroes: Crocodile?

Luffy: You're in here too?

Narrator: On Ivankov's advice, Luffy reluctantly agrees to release Crocodile. Soon, another voice called out to our heroes.

Jimbei: Please, I beg of you! Take me along with you! I promise I can help! I've known Ace ever since he joined the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm here because I was against the war! I want to rescue Ace, so please! Let me choose my own death!

Luffy: All right.

Jimbei: Thank you!

Narrator: The man was Jimbei, Knight of the Sea, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea.

The jailers then began to advance on the heroes.

Jimbei: The execution of Portgas D. Ace will happen at 3 p.m.!

Ash: It's 10 a.m!

Kiyo: That means we only have five hours before Ace gets killed.

The heroes then began to fight against the jailers on the way up to Level 1.

Jimbei: Arabesque Brick Fist!

The attack then hit the air, but somehow sent all the jailers flying.

Happy: Cool!

Natsu: What was that?

Jimbei: That was Fishman Karate in action.

Zatch: Cool! Fishman Karate.

The heroes then continued moving up to Level 4

Fabia: Crocodile! You even think about going to hurt Vivi after this, we'll punish you permanently.

Crocodile: Forget it. I don't care about her. I'm done with Alabasta. Whitebeard's gonna start a war with the Marines, right? If I can get his head, that'll be my big chance!

The heroes soon reached Level 4 only to be confronted by Minotaurus, who was then knocked out by Mr. 2.

Jexi: Hey, Bon Clay! How you feeling?

Mr. 2: Never better.

Jimbei: I won't let you lay a finger on Whitebeard, Crocodile.

Crocodile: How 'bout I take you on right here and now, then?

Ivankov: Enough fighting! We need to get outta here!

Teddie: Right! Besides, this heat is unbearable.

The heroes then continued to fight their way throught he jailers.

Jimbei: Get going, heroes! I'll back you up. I may not be the good on a land based fight?

Luffy: Come on! Your totally strong!

Jimbei: I don't like pirates much, but Whitebeard and Ace are exceptions.

Naruto: But aren't you a pirate?

Jimbei: Ace has told me many times that he has a brother. We have to save him together!

Dan: There's no way we are letting Ace die!

The group soon arrived at Level 3.

Hannyabal: No one may pass through this hell fortress alive! The unprecedented Straw Hat pirate! On behalf of my chief, I sentence you to death!

Wendy: Move! Sky Dragon's Roar!

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Roar!

Kiyo: Zakar!

The three attacks then struck Hannyabal, knocking him away from the group. Just as Hannyabal was about to retaliate, he was then knocked out by none other then Marshall D. Teach.

Blackbeard: Enough of the good and evil fighting and nonsense. Search all over the world and you'll find no answer. Ridiculous. Looks like you're all busy with something... Zha ha ha ha!

Jimbei: Teach! Why are you here? Guess I better call you Blackbeard now, though.

Aelita: Blackbeard?

Luffy: You're Blackbeard?

Blackbeard: I had no idea you were Ace's brother. You sure you should be here? It's almost starting...you brother's public execution, that is. Zha ha ha ha!

Agunimon: So your the reason Ace was captured?! That tears it! We're dealing with you right now!

Blackbeard: Black World!

The entire then turned completely dark.

Blackbeard: Lucky thing Ace had been on my tail for my crimes. I defeated him and then I was made into a Warlord thanks to my new partner.

Jexi: Partner?

Blackbeard: You didn't know? He has all of those wonderful guns.

Jexi: Flux?! Why would you ally with Flux?

Blackbeard: He promised me something neither of you could ever get me. Though if it wasn't for Ace, I was gonna go after you, Straw Hat.

Luffy: In that case...try me now!

After Blackworld wore off, he heroes began to beat down Teach all together.

Blackbeard: They're stronger then I thought.

Jimbei: You need to stop! You all have better things to do!

The heroes then attacked all together and defeated Teach. But just then, the prisoners started to call out.

Prisoner: Magellan's here!

Ivankov: Oh, no...Hey, heroes! Get going!

The heroes then began running up the stairs.

Magellan: Straw Hat! There's no way you're getting out of here!

The heroes then began to run from the poison hydra behind them.

Koichi: Its game over if that thing touches us.

Just then, the ceiling collapsed and the door to Level 2 was opened.

Link: We finally lost him.

Pikachu: Pika.

Zelda: That was too close.

They soon reunited with the rest of their group with the addition of Buggy and Mr. 3.

Mr. 3: Boss? Of all the people to be realeased from their cells.

Buggy: is that Jimbei? Of the Seven Warlords?

The heroes soon return to Level 1 where they are so close to escaping, but Magellan ws their waiting for them.

Prisoner: get back, everyone! The Hydra's coming right for us!

Mr. 3: Candle Wall!

A wax wall then rose, blocking the Hydra.

Magellan: Wax?

Mr. 3: Your poison can't break my iron-like wax.

Jexi: Then let's fight together, Mr. 3.

Mr. 3: I have no intention on fighting. But I will help you guys.

Luffy was then given some Wax Gloves and Shoes.

Luffy: This is perfect. Thank you so much.

Mr. 3: Just fight already.

Jexi: Me and the others will secure a boat and you can deal with Magellan. Mr. 3, you have to make sure he doesn't run out of wax.

Mr. 3: On it.

Jimbei: Right. Leave this to Luffy. We need to seize the Marine ship!

Crocodile: I'll join you. Let's go.

Buggy: I'll help! That'll beat fighting Magellan...

Luffy then continued to deal punch after punch to Magellan since he could now touch him.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Champion Rifle!

The attack then knocked Magellan back even further. Luffy then shedded the wax.

Luffy: Gear 3rd!

Mr. 3: Extra Special Candle Wall!

As Magellan released his Hydra, the wall was raised.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Giant Stamp!

The large foot then stepped on the wall and smashed the Hydra to pieces. The two then began running for the ships.

Luffy: Let's go!

Mr. 2: But we don't have any ship to board!

Ivankov: Hell WInk!

Ivankov then fell from the ceiling with a larger head.

Ivankov: Looks like we're in time...

Luffy: Iva! Let's go! Do that wink thing!

Ivankov: Certainly. Hell Wink!

Ivankov then jumped out of the broken wall with everyone in his hair. They soon got on the hi-jacked ship.

Luffy: We made it to the ship!

Luffy and Buggy: We're free!

Zoe: Wait, we're missing someone.

Carla: We're missing Bon Clay!

Wendy: He must have stayed in Impel Down. So so we just keep going?

Jimbei: We have no time to go back. But you can still talk to him.

He then showed the Transponder Snail.

Luffy: Bon! Can you hear me? Why are you doing this? This is just like before! I thought we were breaking out together! I haven't done anything to help you!

Jexi: Luffy. We have to go.

Mr. 2: Luffy! Go and find your brother!

Jexi: And Bon Clay, if you ever get out of Impel Down, you're welcome to join the team.

Mr. 2: I may have to take you up on that. The flower of friendship grows, even in hell And I promise it will grow again someday! Away!

Luffy: Bon!

Magellan: Any last words?

Mr. 2: My goal is here! Let us meet again in the ballet garden!

The gates then shut and the heroes vanished. They came back to the white room to see a Blackbeard Statue.

Jexi: Better be ready guys. The next memory, we'll be in Marineford. We'll save Ace!


	16. War of the Best

We open to the white room where the flash was about to occur to take our heroes straight to Marineford.

Jexi: Okay guys. We've almost fixed all of Luffy's memories. Once we get in, we do all we can to save Ace from his execution. Are we ready?

All: Yes we are!

Jexi: Then let's go.

Dan: We're coming Ace.

The flash occured and the heroes found themselves hidden from the marines as they saw Ace walk up to the execution stage. Up on the stage with Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

Sengoku: I want to tell you all of Portgas D. Ace...and what his death today means to all of us! Ace! Give me your father's name!

Ace: My father's name is Whitebeard.

Sengoku: It is not!

Ace: It is! My father is Whitebeard and no one else!

Sengoku: We searched every corner of a certain island, in hope that we would find that man's child. We used what few leads Cipher Pol could find for us, checking every newborn, every pregnancy... Even every mother! But no child was found. But it makes sense. Your birth cost your mother her life. She performed an astounding trick...One that deceived not only us, but everyone else in the world! There is an island in the South Blue called Baterilla. There lived Portgas D. Rouge. Your mother, amazingly, kept you in her womb for 20 months out of sheer willpower. When she gave birth, her strength was finally exhausted, and she breathed her last. A year and three months after his father's death, the boy with the evilest blood was born... That was you, and you know it! Your father was Gold Roger, the Pirate King!

Ranma: Ace is the son of the Pirate King?

Sengoku: Two years ago, you were captain of the Spade Pirates...A talented and speedy pirate you were. It was then that we realized...Gold Roger's bloodline still existed! But Whitebeard found out as well, and he wanted to raise you to be he next pirate king. Thus, he brought the son of his former rival aboard his own ship...

Ace: No! I boarded that ship so my dad could be Pirate King...

Sengoku: You're the only one who thought that. That's why we didn't immediately take action. You were being protected by WHitebeard himself. So we let you be, and you're near the top of the next generation of pirates! That's why taking your head today takes on an even more special meaning. Even if it means all-out war with Whitebeard!

Narrator: Crocodile and Jimbei, also imprisoned in Impel Down, are now working alongside Luffy. The group evades Magellan's agents and successfully makes their way out of Impel Down. Meanwhile, preparations continue for Ace's execution. The Marine Headquarters Marineford, led by three admirals, boasts the strongest force in the world. Ace commands the 2nd division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He serves Edward Newgate, aka Whitebeard, said to be the man closest to earning the title"Pirate King." The Whitebeard pirates are ound together closer than most families. There is no doubt they will move to rescue Ace, leading to all-out war between the Marines and the pirates. As Ace awaits his fated hour on the scaffold, HQ commander Sengoku speaks of the importance of the war that is to come.

The heroes then saw a huge ship rising from the depths of the ocean.

Marine: Its the Moby Dick!

Sengoku: Whitebeard.

The heroes then saw an eldery and muscular man step onto the deck of the ship.

Whitebeard: How many dozens of years has it been, Sengoku?

Yumi: Is that really?

Jexi: That's WHitebeard. The strongest man in the world. His name strikes fear even outside of this world.

Whitebeard: Hopefully my beloved son is safe. Hang on a little bit, Ace.

Ace: Dad!

Whitebeard then smiled as he smashed both his hands against the air causing in to crack through out the sky.

Sengoku: Don't think we've won this just because we have superior numbers.

Chie: What was that shockwave?

Jexi: That was Whitebeard's paramecia Tremor-Tremor Fruit in action. Its the strongest Paramecia type Devil Fruit in existense.

Sengoku: We could easily lose here...because that man- He has the power to destroy the world!

The ocean then became covered in a thick sheet of ice.

Aokiji: Ice Age!

Whitebeard: Aokiji! You little!

The heroes then looked up to see Luffy and the rest of the group falling from the sky.

Ace: Luffy!

They then land on the land.

Luffy: Ace! Finally found you! I'm here to save you!

But then, Crocodile tried to go for Whitebeard.

Crocodile: It's been a while, Whitebeard.

Luffy then kicked him away from Whitebeard.

Crocodile: Why are you defending him?

Luffy: SO it really is Whitebeard, huh? Then you can't touch him. Ace likes him too much.

Whitebeard: You...that straw hat...It looks like the one Red-Hair used to have.

Luffy: You know Shanks, old man? He gave this to me himself.

Whitebeard: Are you here to save your brother?

Luffy: Sure am.

Jexi: So are we.

Whitebeard: You all know who you're fighting, I imagine. You don't have a chance of surviving.

Luffy: Shut up! You can't decide that for us. I know you want to be Pirate King, besides! Well, that's going to be me!

Whitebeard: Impertinent little. Get in my way, and you'll pay for it, you little snot.

Luffy: I'm gonna do what I want...and what I want is to rescue Ace!

The large group then began to fight against the Marines.

Sengoku: You have family here again, Garp.

Garp: Luffy!

Kizaru: I certainly wasn't expecting to se all of you again so quickly.

Ace: Stay away, Luffy! You should know by now! You and I are pirates! We've sailed the seas in any directions we wished. I have my own adventures! You have your own friends! You didn't need to interfere with my life! Go away, Luffy! Why did you come here?

Luffy: I'm your brother!

The heroes then bust through the blockade and pressed onward.

Sengoku: What're you doing? That man is a threat to our future! He was raised alongside Ace from a young age...He is the son of Dragon the Revolutionary!

Garp: No point in hiding it. It won't hurt Luffy's rep any longer.

Hancock: You! Stop it! Don't lay a hand on my beloved!

Boa Hancock then began to beat away the marines from Luffy.

Luffy: Hancock! Are you here to help me out?

Hancock: Uh-huh! Ooh, you called me Hancock again.

The heroes then beat throught he barrage of soldiers and continued moving to the scaffold.

Luffy: Hancock! Thank you! I'll never forget this!

Hancock: I've heard about this. Is this...a proposal?

Hancock then left the battlefield as the other heroes looked back at her.

Lucy: She really does have a crush on Luffy. SHe head over heels for him.

Buggy: We gotta push them back. Time for the Buggy Glory Plan!

Ryoga: is it a strong plan?

Buggy: Heroes! I don't need your help! But if you want to that's fine.

Pirate: Captain Buggy! You are such an awesome pirate!

Mihawk: Is fate's hand at work? is his era over already?

Luffy: Hawk Eye!

Buggy: This is bad. That's guys bad news. Later! It's all up to you guys.

Erza: Everyone! Go ahead! I'll keep Mihawk busy.

The heroes then made it past the gate as Erza engaged Mihawk.

Mihawk: Monkey D. Luffy. His power isn't in strength of skill. It's his ability to make everyone he meets his ally.

Mihawk then left after saying that.

Erza: He left before I could even fight him. I guess I can catch up with the others.

The heroes soon reconvined. But as soon as they were about to have reached the scaffold, the walls began to surround Marineford.

Sengoku: Now, Akainu!

Akainu: Meteor Volcano!

He then fired lava fists from his own hands.

Pirate: Its magma! The ice is melting into the sea.

The heroes began running across the land before it was completely destroyed by the magma. They soon came across Jimbei.

Jimbei: Are you all okay?

Luffy: We need to hurry. They're going to execute Ace soon.

Jimbei: Everyone grab the mast. I'll handle the rest.

The heroes grabbed onto the mast an was propelled through the air by a stream of water. They soon found themselves in front of the three admirals.

Aokiji: So you're finally here...

Akainu: You fight well, Dragon's son.

Kizaru: Scary, no? And so young, too.

Luffy then lifted the mast up and then threw it to the admirals.

Luffy: I'm getting Ace back!

But Aokiji then froze the mast solid.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Stamp Gatling!

Luffy's feet then stomped on the ground and broke several pieces on ice apart. He then entered Gear 2nd and ran for them, but Kizaru appeared beside him.

Kizaru: How slow.

Luffy was then kicked over to Aokiji.

Aokiji: I owe your grandfather my life...but, oh well. I'm impressed you all made it this far.

Link: We won't let you kill Ace.

The heroes then began to clash with Aokiji and his ice powers. He then bent down and froze the ground solid.

Aokiji: Man, I'm tired...Guess I thought too little of all of you. That stubbornness...you musta gotten it from your grandad.

Luffy: This isn't about him! I'm gonna beat you and save Ace!

Aokiji: You really intend to win, eh? Ah, what a pain...

As Luffy tired to punch him, Aokiji dodged everyone.

Aokiji: I'm well familiar with your abilities by now. I knew I had to wipe you out someday, but not this soon! It's time for all of you to die.

Luffy: I'm getting Ace back even if it kills all of us.

Pit: Wait! Is it too late to change my mind?

Natsu: Yes it is. We gotta beat this guy. Fire Dragon's Roar!

The stream of fire then pushed Aokiji back even further. Then Luffy ran past him and headed for the scaffold for Ace. But before he could make it, he was knocked away by Kizaru's light blasts.

Kizaru: It takes more than guts, Straw Hat Luffy. Without power, you can try all you want, but there's no saving you...

Kizaru then gave him another kick, but Whitebeard caught Luffy.

Luffy: Ace.

Ivankov: You see that? I knew this would happen! You breathing, Straw Hat Boy?

Luffy: Iva. Let me go! I gotta...

Whitebeard: He's done well enough. Help him out.

Pirate: Yes sir.

Luffy was then tossed over to the Whitebeard Pirates.

Luffy: There's no time...Out of my way! Ace is...Ace is the only brother I have in the world! I swear I'll help him...

Luffy then fell over.

Yu: Luffy's already at his limits. He can't keep going like this.

Whitebeard: You got a big mouth on you, eh? Youth...so wasted! I love idiots like you.

The heroes then vanished and returned to the room where they saw an Aokiji statue.

Dan: Luffy. We have to go back.

Jexi: But we can't force the flash. It has to occur naturally.

Dan: I don't care! We need to save him! He's risked so much for us, its time we risked for him!


	17. The Execution Stand

We open once again to the white room where the heroes were prepping themselves for the final battle.

Jexi: This is it, everyone! Once we go in there, we don't leave until we get Ace back and restore Luffy's last memory. Now let's go.

Dan: Hey, Natsu.

Natsu: Yeah.

Dan: I need you to do something for me.

Natsu: Okay, but what do you need me to do?

Dan: I'll tell you when we reach Marineford.

The flash then occured and the heroes found themselves once again in Marineford during all the conflict.

Narrator: The Whitebeard Pirates have arrived at Marine Headquarters Marineford, joined by Luffy, Jimbei and the other Impel Down escapees. It turns into all-out battle between the Marines and the pirates. Sengoku cons one of Whitebeard's men into stabbing him, which only serves to steel the pirates resolve even further. Soon, the pirates break through Marineford's protective barrier. The Marines fight them back at the scaffold with the Seven Warlords and the Pacifista. The battle is now a full scale war. Ace looks on from above, watching as his father, brother and countless others fight to keep him alive. The countdown to his execution begins.

The heroes then see a large group of pirates run towad the scaffold to save Ace.

Ace: Dammit...I am so twisted! At a time like this...Dad, my brother, my friends...! They're all bleeding and dying! Yet I'm so happy! I can't stop the tears. Finally...I'm valuing my life!

Whitebeard then suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Whitebeard: Dammit!

Akainu: You can't withstand the ravages of time, Whitebeard!

Akainu then punched Whitebeard with his magma hand. The ehroes then ran up to the fallen Luffy with Ivankov right next to him.

Luffy: Iva!

Ivankov: You're awake!

Luffy: Please! I have one final request!

Ivankov: One more Tension Hormone shot? That's crazy! You can't! You've been fighting since Impel Down! You were poisoned! You were at death's door! Your body's already far past its limit! If you push your body any more...You're throwing away your own life!

Luffy: If I die doing all I can then fine. Let me fight! Iva, if I can't fight...if I can't save Ace...I..! I'll want to die afterward anyway! Please...give me the power to fight!

Ivankov: I'd never be able to face Dragon again if I let you die...You stupid idiot! All right...ngh...

He then stuck his fingers inside Luffy, thereby injecting the horomones.

Ivankov: Do whatever you want!

Luffy then got up, ready to save his brother. He then began fighting his way through the marines.

Ivankov: Straw Boy! If you fall again, you're not coming back! The Tension Horomones fool your body into working! You heroes have to keep him safe.

Jexi: Me, Dan, Natsu, Sonic, Ranma and Pit will stay close to Luffy, you guys handle the marines.

The groups then seperated to do their appointed tasks.

Sengoku: Akainu's hurt Whitebeard bad! Victory is almost our! Go!

The heroes then began to fight as Luffy and his group headed for the scaffold.

Sentomaru: Don't let him go, Pacifista!

Pacifista: Monkey D. Luffy!

But before the Pacifista fired at the heroes. Boa Hancock went infront of it.

Pacifista: Boa Hancock...of the Seven Warlords...Canceling attack...She is an ally.

Luffy: You;re allies? Thanks, Hancock!

Hancock: He called me by name.

Pacifista: Move it, Boa Hancock.

Hancock: I don't need you calling my name!

She then kicked the Pacifista in the head, destroying it. Ranma and Sonic then appeared by her side.

Hancock: WHy are you two here?

Sonic: If Luffy thinks your all right, then your all right to us.

Ranma: Besides, I have a score to settle with the big guy.

Hancock: Then let's go! Love-Love Mellow!

She then formed a large heart with ehr arms and a beam came from the heart which turned all the soldiers to stone.

Sonic: Whoa! I'm glad she's on our side.

Hancock: Salome!

She then jumped onto the large snake near her and it carried her to her opponents so she could attack them.

Ranma: She's really using that snake well.

Sentomaru: Give it up, Straw Hat. You cannot escape the Pacifista!

Hancock: Shut up! DOn't lay a hand on my beloved!

The three soon approached the large man.

Sentomaru: What're you doing? Aren't you one of the Warlords? You're a Warlord! You serve the government! Why?

Hancock: Because...Love is a raging hurricane!

Sonic: Yeah, something like that. Homing attack!

Ranma: Dynamic Punch!

Hancock also delivered a kick to Sentomaru. The three attacks then knocked him down for the count.

Sonic: Now that was cool.

Ranma: Finally. I got you good.

The Pacifista then began retreating after his defeat.

Luffy: Hancock! Thanks for everything!

Hancock: My name, again? All my dreams have come true...

Luffy, meanwhile was running up to the scaffold with the others while the marines were about to execute Ace.

Luffy: STOP IT!

Luffy then released a large shockwave that took out all the marines around him.

Jexi: What was that power?

Whitebeard: That brat. Listen up! Back up, Straw Hat Luffy all you can!

Pirate Leader: That Haki! It's just like Dad's and Red Hair's!

Akainu: He did that unconsciously.

The heroes who were left behind began fighting alongside Whitebeard.

Kiyo: So what's Haki?

Whitebeard: It is a dormant power that dwells inside every living being. What Straw Hat just performed was Conqueror's Haki, the rarest form of it.

Garp: So he really was born with it.

Ace: You, too.

Marine: Kill him now! Otherwise he'll be even more fearsome later!

Whitebeard: Marine Bastards! I am your foe here!

The heroes stared in awe as they saw Whitebeard taking down Marines left and right.

Ren: He really is the strongest man in the world!

Kizaru then appeared before all of them.

Kizaru: You're going nowhere. Whoa, there Whitebeard and friends. Whitebeard...relying on such a piece of garbage.

Whitebeard: Our era is over. The new era's gonna be run by those kids.

The heores then began to fight against Kizaru with all their might.

Aelita: Energy Field!

Ichigo: Tetsuga Tensho!

Naruto: Rashengan!

Link: Triforce Slash!

The attacks of the four then defeated the relaxed Admiral. Luffy was then seen running up a ramp with the other heroes only to be confronted by Garp.

Luffy: Grandad! Get out of the way!

Garp: Think I'm letting you go, Luffy? I'm Vice Admiral of the Marine HQ. I fought against pirates long before you were even born! If you want past me, you'll have to kill me, Straw Hat Luffy! That's the path you all have chosen here!

Luffy: I can't do that, Grandad! Get out of my way!

Dan: Seriously, just move! He's your grandson for crying out loud!

Garp: Family has nothing to do with this! If he can't kill me, then Ace is dead!

But before Garp to punch him, Luffy dodged, entered Gear 2nd and punched Garp in the face. He and the other heroes then landed on the scaffold next to Ace.

Sengoku: Wait! I'm not letting you go!

Sengoku then went into his Daibushi form and launched his golden fist.

Luffy: Gear 3rd! Gum-Gum Giant Balloon!

Luffy then inflated his entire body and blocked the fist. But that in turn, broke the scaffold. As the thing went up in flames, a tunnel of flames bursted out of the wreckage.

Ace: You never change, Luffy. You never listen and youwere always pulling this stuff.

Luffy was holding onto Ace as the others were holding onto Luffy.

Luffy: Ace!

The heroes and Ace then arrived on the battlefield.

Ace: Can you guys fight?

All: Of course!

Dan: I even have a new weapon to show off.

Dan then showed a blade with a dragon like handle and flames for the blade.

Luffy: What is that?

Dan: My upgraded Burst Blade. Its now a Dragon Blade. Now, Dragon Wave!

As he swung his blade, a large wave formed and defeated all the marines in its path.

Luffy: Awesome!

Jexi: How did you make that?

Dan: I mixed My weapon with Natsu's fire to create something new.

Natsu: Hey! The Whitebeard pirates are retreating.

Jexi: I can see why. We already have Ace back, so there is no need. Looks like the team is retreating with them. Guess we should go too.

As the hero groups reconvined, Aokiji tried to freeze them, but was knocked away by Whitebeard.

Ace: Father.

Whitebeard: No words are needed. Just tell me, Ace. Was I a good father to you?

Ace: Of course.

As the heroes retreated, they were soon blocked off by Admiral Akainu.

Akainu: So the Whitebeard Pirates are just running after they got Ace back? The cowards. Like captain, like crew. After all...Whitebeards a defeated relic of the old era.

Ace then stopped in his tracks.

Luffy: Ace!

Ace: Defeated? You take that back right now.

Ace then began to fight Akainu with Luffy, Dan, Natsu, Ranma, Pit, Sonic and Jexi backing him up.

Final SHowdown!

Heroes vs Akainu

Akainu: Kill FIre FIst Ace and his associates!

The heroes began to fight against the marines as Ace fought against Akainu himself.

Ace: Fire Fist!

This knocked Akainu back.

Akainu: Whitebeard will die defeated! A suitable death for a captain of such garbage.

Ace: Whitebeard is a great pirate! He built this entire era!

Ace unleashed another attack, but it was cancelled out by Akainu's magma fist.

Akainu: Are you over-reliant on your Logia, peraps? You only wield fire...but my magma can burn off fire itself! Gold Roger, the Pirate King ...Dragon the Revolutionary! Who knew the sons of these two men were adopted brothers!? Your bloodlines themselves are crimes! No matter who else escapes here alive, I will never let you two get away!

Akainu then began moving to Luffy.

Heroes: Luffy!

But as the attack was about to hit, Ace blocked it with his body and the molten fist went right through him.

Luffy: Ace! You!

The heroes then began to engage the admiral.

Akainu: All of you can't win against me. Give up on your life already.

Luffy then grabbed some ice and threw it at Akainu, which cooled down his magma. The heroes were then able to land several hits on him. He was then pushed back again.

Akainu: What an annoyance! You and your brother are through, Straw Hat!

He then launched a giant magma fist, which Luffy fought back against.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Gatling!

The fists quickly break apart the magma causing chunks of it to cover the platform.

Jexi: Luffy! Don't be so careless!

Luffy then grabbed the heroes and a chunk of the magma and flung them towards Akainu.

Akainu: I suppose I can't let you live, son of Dragon.

Akainu then created a giant arm of magma so the heroes could fight him.

Akainu: Playtime is over, Straw Hat!

Luffy: I can't lose this! I need to protect Ace!

Akainu: He doesn't even know about it, but he used Haki.

Akainu then began to close the fist to crush the heroes inside, but Luffy broke all of the fingers off it and activated Gear 3rd.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Giant Pistol!

He then delivered a swift blow to Akainu. Luffy then blew into his second hand making two large fists. The heroes then jumped up to join him.

Luffy: Gum-Gum Giant Gatling!

Dan: Dragon Wave!

Natsu: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!

Pit: CHarge Shot Finisher!

Jexi: Final Color Balster!

Sonic: Super Sonic Buster!

Ranma: Dynamic Punch!

Akainu: Meteor Volcano!

But the heroes strength surpassed even Akainu's magma fists.

Akainu: Why can't you all just give up?

He then saw Ace floating behind them. He then looked over to see the body was still there. The heroes attacks were then powered up by fire as they closed in on the admiral. They then delivered all of their blows on Akainu and sent him flying. later, we see the heroes gathered around Ace as Luffy held him close.

Ace: Sorry...Luffy.

Luffy: Ace...You need treatment.

Wendy: Its too late for treatment. Most of his internal organs have already been incinerated. There's nothing we can do.

Ace: I couldn't be rescued after all! I'm sorry.

Luffy: Stop speaking nonsense. Somebody, I need help! Help Ace for me!

Ace: You can't. I can tell when my time is up. I can't hold out any longer. So...listen, Luffy.

Luffy: What're you saying? Are you dying, Ace? You promised! You told me you'd never die! I know you said it, Ace!

Ace: If it wan't for dealing with you, I doubt I would have wanted to live. Nobody would want such a thing, but its too late now! There is one thing that pains me...I didn't get to see the end of your dream. But I know you'll do it! You're my brother! Like we swore to each other...I regret nothing!

Luffy: No! You're lying!

Ace: I'm not! I guess what I really wanted wasn't just a reputation Was it a good thing that I was born? All I wanted was the answer to that. I can't speak loud enough anymore...Luffy. please tell everyone what I'm about to tell you. Dad! Everyone! And Luffy. Even though I've been a good-for-nothing my whole life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me! You guys still loved me...Thank you so much!

Ace then smiled as he fell over onto the ground. And that was it. Portgas D. Ace had now died on the battlefield. Luffy then began to cry loudly over the loss of his other heroes bowed their heads as they all cried for the loss of Ace.

Narrator: Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate orders his pirates to stage a full retreat. They fight off the advancing Marines, but are broken and defeated by a concentrated attack from the Blackbeard Pirates. Whitebeard dies while still on his feet, shouting that the One Piece does indeed exist. Not a single one of his wounds was sustained on his back. Marshall D. Teach aka Blackbeard somehow manages to absorb Whitebeard's Tremor-Tremor Fruit ability before attempting to sink Marineford itself. Meanwhile, the three Marine admirals continued their attack, assaulting the pirates who are trying to help Luffy escape. As the battle slows to a stalemate, a lone pirate ship appears. It belongs to Red-Haired Shanks, the man who gave a young Luffy his Straw Hat. One of the Four Emperors of the New World, Shanks's arrival forces Blackbeard's forces to retreat. Sengoku, commander of the Marineford, realizes further battle is pointless and orders a ceasefire for all forces. Thus, the Battle of Marineford, the largest ever seen in the Age of Pirates, drew to a close. Luffy, clear of the battlefield thanks to Jimbei and the other pirates efforts, falls into a coma and is harbored on Maiden Island. Even after he awakens, he is unable to shake the sadness of losing his brother Ace.

The heroes and Jimbei then see Luffy crying his heart out as he shouts to the sky.

Luffy: Some Pirate King I'd be! I'm so weak! I can't protect anything!

Aelita: Luffy.

Jimbei: Luffy.

Luffy: Go away! Leave me alone!

Dan: We can't do that man.

Jimbei: We cannot watch you hurt yourself any longer.

Luffy: Its my body! I'll do what I want!

Yu: And Ace's body was his, too. It was his choice to die.

Luffy: Shut up! Any of you say anything else and I'll beat all of you up.

Jimbei: If it'll make you feel better, go ahead!

Luffy then ran up and tried to punch Jimbei, but Jimbei caught the fist and pinned Luffy to a rock.

Jimbei: You can't even see anymore! The faith that could overcome any obstacle! The strength that you never doubted! The countless unbeatable foes you met cruelly crushed them! And now, your brother, who guided you, is gone! You've lost so much! The whole world seems like an insurmountable obstacle which has gradually blinded you! Now you can't see any way to go on! You're being swallowed up in the darkness of guilt and regret!

Jexi: He's right! You need to stop counting the things you have lost and start counting the things you still have!

Jimbei then let go of Luffy. As Luffy sat there, he began to cry.

Luffy: I have my friends! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Manaphy! Franky! Brook! I also have the Dimensional Heroes! I have my friends!

The heroes then smiled as they heard this resolve as they disappeared.

As the two were about to leave, they ran into a familiar man.

Rayleigh: Good thing I ran into you, Luffy!

Luffy: Rayleigh! WHat are you diong here? I'm planning to head for Sabaody Archipelago. How is everybody?

Rayleigh: I doubt they're all there yet...

Luffy: I wanna see my friends!

Rayleigh: Are you sure about that? Don't you remember what happened to you on that island? You want to get everyone together just to repeat it all again? I have a proposal for you. You're free to accept or decline it as you like.

As this was said, newspapers began to fly out all over the world transferring a secret message to the Straw Hats.

Straw Hats: Two years from now! At Sabaody Archipelago!

We then return to the white room to see an Akainu statue.

Jexi: So I guess we fixed all of his memories.

Jimbei: That is correct.

The heroes then see Jimbei in the white room.

Yosuke: What's he doing here?

Jimbei: Manphy came to me and told me the events of the past several hours. i entered Luffy's mind with a special meditation technique. I am glad you all risked so much to save him.

Jexi: Thank you. Coming from you, that means a lot.

Jimbei: Keep up your actions and you will go far.

Jimbei was about to leave.

Jexi: Wait, Jimbei! There's something I would like to ask you. I was wondering if you could join our team.

Jimbei: Interesting. I will make a deal. After the Straw Hats leave Fishman Island, I will come with you on one mission. Think of it as a trial. When you complete that mission, I will give you my answer.

Jexi: Then I'llsee you on the next mission. Hope to meet you in person.

Jimbei: Farewell, my friends.

the whole group then began to vanish from the white room and awoke on the Star Speeder.

Jeremie: Welcome back.

Naoto: Did anything interesting happen while we were gone?

Kon: Yeah. We got a visitor.

Fabia: Visitor?

Just then, Luffy climbed out of his pod.

Luffy: What happened? Did I eat too much?

Just then, a familiar woman ran up to him.

Hancock: My beloved! You are okay!

Luffy: Hello, Hancock.

Hancock: He called me by name!

Yumi: Why is she here?

Robin: She was worried about Luffy and wanted to be here when he awoke.

Hancock: It was so noble of your friends to save you just so you would marry me.

Jexi: It was nothing, really.

Hancock: I owe all of you! What can I do for you?

Jexi: WOuld you consider joining our team? You could be even closer to Luffy.

Hancock: Closer to my beloved? What a marvolous chance! But what about the government?

Jexi: You'll be off world most of the time. They won't even know.

Hancock: And I can leave the Kuja in charge of Amazon Lily. I will join.

Jexi: Welcome to the team. We'll include you on our next mission. I'm just glad we have Luffy back. Though there's still one thing I don't get. Why would Flux hit Luffy with that dart only to run away instead of preventing us from fixing it?

Meanwhile with FLux...

Flux: Recruitment drive was sucessfull. We gained a large number of allies. Including Gekko Moriah, Enel and Blackbeard.

Blackbeard: By the way, why do you want to take my Tremor-Tremor powers? You can't take a devil fruit from a live person.

Flux: True. But I can transfer it. I have big plans for that fruit.

Flux then opened a door to reveal two jars. But inside were Ace and Whitebeard.

Blackbeard: Are those the corpses?

Flux: These are clones I made from their remains. I already have the Flame-Flame Fruit inside clone Ace, now I need your second fruit into clone Whitebeard.

Blackbeard: I can reclaim it after he dies, right?

Flux: Of course you can. When he dies, its all yours. Now once these clones awake, they will be loyal to me. Now step into the room.

They both then entered the room.

Flux: By the way, this will be painful.

Blackbeard: Wait! I change my mind!

Flux: Too late. Already started.

Loud sounds were heard from behind the door as the transfer was in progress.

(Well everybody. I hope you enjoyed Dimensional Heroes: Pirate Warriors. The next story in the series will start next week Monday. If you have any complaints, please message me. The story will continue in Dimensional Heroes: Majora's Mask.)


End file.
